


The Honeymooners

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs (sort of), Rimming, Romance, Sexy Times, Stripping, a little bit of voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come with newlyweds Agron and Nasir as they take a three-week honeymoon trip that will take them on the path of their past, set them on the one toward their future... and give them lots and lots of sex in the present! A slash story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding Reception

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, new story here! This one will be full of fluffy hot spicy goodness, I for one guarantee it! I hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> Oh, btw, the original characters, Agron and Nasir's parents as well as others in this story, are all mine, the other ones belong to Starz and Steven McKnight. Hope you still enjoy this! :D

The party was well on its way. Everybody was dancing, drinking and having just a grand 'ole time in the rented reception hall. For this was a very special occasion for all of them to celebrate: their fellow friends, colleagues and family members had just gotten married. 25 year-old Agron Brandt and 23 year-old Nasir Almasi had just gotten hitched not a half-an-hour earlier in a very beautiful ceremony held in the garden of Agron's family estate. The way the couple had seemed to shine as they each said their vows and only seemed to have eyes for one another, they looked like the picture of sweet and utter love.  
  
Speaking of which...  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor and privilege to present to you for the very first time: Mr. Agron and Mr. Nasir Brandt!" said the hired emcee as a huge door opened and two smiling men, one with long, dark hair and the other with short, gelled ones, stepped into the reception hall dressed in matching black tuxedos to the applauding and cheering crowd. Their hands tightly intertwined, both of their silver wedding bands shining in the soft light of the room, the couple shyly waved at the standing and clapping guests as they stepped toward the middle of the dance floor. When they finally reached their destination, a bright spotlight shone on the two of them, signifying that it was time for their official first dance as a married couple.  
  
"You're so gorgeous." whispered Agron while holding his new husband tightly into his arms as they slowly danced to a cover of their song.  
  
This made Nasir blush and caressing the back of his new husband's neck, he whispered back while looking deeply into Agron's eyes and smiling slightly: "Thank you, you're actually quite handsome too, if I do say so myself." Resting his head against Agron's shoulder and closing his eyes contently, the smaller man added: "I just can't believe we're actually married."  
  
Running a hand through the other man's lush hair, Agron replied: "Yeah, me neither. I can't wait until we're alone though."  
  
Giggling and swatting at the taller man's chest with his hand, Nasir said: "Come on now, we've still got the reception and everything else to get through before *that* happens." Sighing, he added: "But yeah, I can't wait until we're alone too." Raising his head back, he said: "I just feel so lucky that today happened and that I got to marry the most wonderful man in the world in front of my friends and my family."  
  
This made Agron smile and, making Nasir turn on himself while dancing and taking his new husband into his arms once more so that he could dip him, the taller man replied: "Me too."  
  
 *********************  
  
 _Cling! Cling! Cling! Cling!_  
  
The sound of the metallic spoons tapping on glasses coming from the awaiting guests made the newly married couple smile and the kiss that followed was greeted by whooping and hollering, making them both laugh after they separated.  
  
Agron's father, commonly known as "Papa Brandt", stood up from his seat with his champagne glass in hand, coughed out loud to gather everyone's attention and said:  
  
"Now, I might not usually be known for my words and more for my actions, but today I got to see my oldest son get married and I think this alone merits me actually saying something. Agron, you were the first child born in this family and I for one couldn't be more proud of you for everything you have achieved in the past and what you will achieve in the future. Know that no matter what happens, you have a mother and a father that both love you very much and will do anything to see you happy. As for my new son-in-law, Nasir, while our first meeting might not had been under the best circumstances, I want you to know that you're as welcome in this family as any child of mine because I know that Agron has chosen a great and kind young man to be his husband and that he'll be loved and cherished as well as love and cherish you until the end. So, here's to you, Agron and Nasir, to a lifetime of happiness and only the best for you both in the future. To the grooms!"  
  
Nasir smiled while Agron wiped the corner of his eye as a resounding "To the grooms!" was heard all around the room. Agron's mother, herself known as "Mama Brandt", rose up from her seat and, taking a moment to collect her emotions together, she said with a smile:  
  
"Agron, my beautiful baby boy and Nasir, the newest addition in the family, I do not want to do a huge speech because my husband has pretty much just said everything I wanted to say to you both. So, for my part, I wanted to give you this. This is for the both of you, from all of us, I hope you enjoy." From her purse, Mama Brandt pulled out a small envelope and handed it to a shocked Agron.  
  
"Mama..." was all Agron could say, too overwhelmed by emotions because of everything that had happened today and both of his parents' speeches. Opening the envelope, he took out a card that only read: _Capua International Airport, Terminal 3, 10:00PM._  
  
Nasir raised his head after reading the small card along with his husband and couldn't help but ask: "Capua Airport? What's at Capua Airport?"  
  
Papa Brandt smiled tenderly at his new son-in-law and replied: "This is where my private jet is and where you're going to spend your wedding night. And also, it's going to take the both of you on the first part of your honeymoon..."  
  
Agron's eyes went wide at that piece of news and replied: "Honeymoon!? But I thought that we couldn't... that I didn't...what!?"

His father raised a hand to appease his son and said: "Now, now, son. I know you usually don't want my financial help and that you both didn't want a big, hefty honeymoon, but come one now, you both deserve only the best and if you plan on getting married just once in this lifetime, you deserve a honeymoon that fits just how much you both love one another. So that's why all of us got together and used all of our resources to give you this gift. All of your bags are packed and for the next three weeks, all you have to worry about is how much fun you both are going to have and nothing else, everything has been taken care of, you'll see..."  
  
Nasir turned toward his new mother-in-law and asked her: "What does he mean by "you'll see""?  
  
Mama Brandt only smiled and replied: "Only that, you'll see when you get to the plane. Let's just say that you're in for quite the trip of a lifetime, trust me on this one." Checking her watch, her eyes bugged out and waving her arms around, she almost pushed the newlyweds out of the door by saying: "Oh, look at the time! Your ride is waiting for you, come on now, shoo! Don't you dare both be late for your own honeymoon!"  
  
Raising from their seats at the woman's wild arms movements, Nasir and Agron both looked at each other, a bit confused but also a bit excited at what was waiting for them and, after thanking everyone for coming, they exited the reception hall to catch a ride into their awaiting limousine.  
  
After the newlyweds had left, Papa Brandt turned his head toward the rest of the guests and asked them with a small smile:  
  
"More wedding cake, everyone?"  
  



	2. The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says: it's Agron and Nasir's wedding night! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Just wanted to note that despite the content of this chapter, I am 100% in favor of safe, protected sex. Please be careful with whatever you're doing, that's all I really wanna say. Thank you and on with the story. :)

When they arrived about a half-an-hour later at the airport, the newlyweds' excitement and curiosity were at their peak. Where were they going? What would they be doing? That, they didn't know but they both couldn't wait to find out. Agron and Nasir stepped out of their limousine and Lucius, the family chauffeur for many years now, saluted them both with a tip of his black hat and a shouted: "You both have a good time now, don't you worry about any of us back here!" and was rewarded by a nod of the head and a small wave from the happy couple.  
  
As they walked toward the third terminal, just like the card that Mama Brandt had given them said to do, sure enough, they saw that a jet plane was waiting there to take them to the first part of what would probably be a very exciting honeymoon.  
  
Agron turned his head toward his husband after they each took a glance at the plane waiting for them and asked him: "So...ready to go?"  
  
Nasir turned his eyes toward him and with a quick nod of the head and an excited smile, he replied: "I'm ready if you are."  
  
Agron grinned and said: "Oh yeah, I'm ready, I'm ready alright." And Nasir yelped as the taller man picked him up bridal-style into his strong arms and began walking toward the plane that way.  
  
Nasir giggled and flailed his legs around: "Agron! Put me down! I'm not a woman!"  
  
"Ah-ah-ah! You're still one-half of a newly married couple and since it's tradition and you're lighter than me, **I** get to carry **you**. Unless you want to try and actually carry me around..." said Agron and he stopped in his tracks to give the smaller man that he was holding in his arms the opportunity to do so.  
  
But after a moment of thinking, Nasir frowned at the idea and, tightening his hold around his husband's neck, he replied: "Nah, me and my back are better this way, thank you very much."  
  
This made Agron laugh out loud and leaning in, he pressed his lips tenderly against Nasir's, who reciprocated the kiss with more passion and the two didn't stop making out until Agron had gingerly climbed up the stairs of the jet and finally stepped inside.  
  
Once they had reached the threshold of the plane and Agron set Nasir back down on his feet, the newlyweds looked around the interior of the jet and found themselves in complete awe at what they were seeing:  
  
This wasn't a plane, this was like a miniature house set on wheels and wings. It had everything: couches, a dining table, a huge television and that was just at the front of the thing. When they reached the back, they saw a huge king-size bed with the softest blankets that they had ever felt in their entire life. By the bedside, there was a bottle of champagne set inside a bucket full of fresh ice and there were even chocolate-dipped strawberries right beside it. This truly was newlyweds heaven.  
  
Something on one of the white fluffy pillows caught Nasir's eye. Reaching over, he took what looked like a folded piece of paper into his hands and sitting down on the bed, he carefully unfolded it and began to read out loud:  
  
 _"The City of Light awaits you,_  
 _that's what the first destination of your honeymoon will be._  
 _But for now, enjoy one another through and through,_  
 _And the next hint in this scavenger hunt you'll soon see."_  
  
"City of Light? Paris? We're going to Paris!" exclaimed Agron, starting to jump and down like an excited child, but remembering that they were in the air and this could cause them trouble, he quickly stopped himself.  
  
Smiling an also excited smile, Nasir said: "I know! This is going to be so awesome!" Looking at the card one more time, he asked out loud: "But what does it mean by "scavenger hunt"?"  
  
Grabbing the card from Nasir's hands, Agron gave it a look and replied with a confused look on his face: "I don't know, but I'll guess we'll have to see when we get there. In the meantime, what do you say we, uhm, "enjoy one another through and through", just like the card said?"  
  
Giving his new husband a heated stare, Nasir got up from the soft bed and replied: "Well, we can't really deny the card what it wants, right?"  
  
Approaching his love and smiling tenderly, Agron said with lust in his voice: "No, we certainly cannot." As he carefully put the card on the nearby bedside table before ravishing his new husband, he spotted a drawer. Curious for a second, he opened it to find two folded pieces of fluffy cloths that revealed themselves to be silk bathrobes when they were brought out of their hiding place. Inside the drawer were also some, uh, things to prepare the newlyweds for their upcoming activities.  
  
"Wow, your father really has thought of everything!" Nasir remarked as he took a peak at the contents of the drawer.  
  
"You know, as thankful as I am for my dad, I don't even want to think about what he had to do to get this stuff." Agron said with a scowl, shuddering at the mental image of his father and sex put together. Shaking his head, he closed the drawer and added with a returning grin on his face: "And that's really not what I want to think about right now. Right now, all I wanna think about is you," as he said it, he leaned down and gave Nasir a passionate peck on the lips, "me" another kiss, this one a little longer, followed this, "and this bed right there." those last few whispered words were followed by Agron's tongue invading Nasir's pliant mouth, making the other man moan out loud in pure want.  
  
Getting lost in his husband's arms for a few seconds, Nasir suddenly broke their passionate kissing, making the taller man whine in disappointment, Nasir reached up and tenderly caressed Agron's face with one of his hands and said: "Well, um, before we do any of that, I need to change into something a little bit more...comfortable." When he pointed to the silk bathrobes that were resting on the bed, Agron instantly understood what Nasir was trying to say.  
  
Grinning, Agron picked up one of the robes in his hands and kissing his husband once more, he said: "Well, I need to get into something more comfortable too, so if you don't mind, I'll be just outside." he nodded his head toward the bedroom door, indicating that he was about to leave to go change too.  
  
"Oh no! I don't mind, I don't mind at all. I'll call you when I'm ready." Nasir replied with a nervous smile as Agron finally exited the bedroom of the plane and made his way to what looked like a small bathroom. After closing the door behind him, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves and quickly undressed down to his underwear and draped the silk bathrobe over his shoulders, tying it tightly around his waist.  
  
A few minutes after exiting the bathroom, he heard a shout from his husband coming from the bedroom of the jet saying: "Agron? I'm ready! You can come in now!" Looking at the bedroom door, Agron took one final deep breath and went to open it.  
  
As he stepped back inside the bedroom once more, he felt his breath being taken away by the beauty that he was seeing. No changes had been made inside the room to make it look prettier, nothing of this kind, no. What he was seeing right now was his new husband, the man that he loved more than anything in the whole world, dressed in the same kind of silk bathrobe that he was, his long dark hair formerly tied in a ponytail now cascading over his shoulders, his silver ring shining just as much as his smile.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, glass of champagne in one hand, strawberry in the other, and he said in a warm voice: "Hello, husband."  
  
Grinning tenderly, Agron replied with a husky: "Hello to you too, husband." and approached Nasir with slow, tentative steps as the other man put his glass on the bedside table, stood up and also slowly made his own way to his new husband.  
  
As they met halfway, Nasir smiled a devilish grin as he brandished the red fruit that he was holding in his hand in front of Agron's face. "Want a bite?" he asked the other man and he was rewarded with Agron leaning over and obscenely licking the chocolate syrup off the strawberry before taking a huge bite out of it, closing his eyes and moaning in ecstasy while doing so. Nasir licked his lips and felt his undergarments tighten, _god_ this man was just a sin on legs.  
  
After chewing for a few seconds, Agron said with his mouth still half-full: "It's good, want some?"  
  
This made Nasir grin and leaning over, he whispered: "Don't mind if I do." and together, they began to kiss and also shared the taste of the fruit and the chocolate.   
  
Breaking apart to breathe after a few minutes of intense kissing, Agron took his husband's left hand and, kissing the silver band that was encircling one of its finger, he whispered: "You're the most wonderful, gorgeous man I've ever met, did you know that?"  
  
Smiling tenderly, Nasir began backing his husband nearer the bed as he replied: "Maybe, but it's nothing compared to you."  
  
This made Agron's smile grow wider and when he felt his legs hit the edge of the bed, he reached forward and slowly unlaced Nasir's bathrobe tie while the smaller man put his hands forward and did the same to his. And soon, they were both left with nothing on but their underwear and their wedding rings shining in the soft light of the room.  
  
With an almost trembling hand, Nasir reached out and gingerly touched Agron's chest, right near his heart and felt the other man's rapid heartbeat. Smiling, Agron covered the smaller man's hand with his own and felt himself shiver when Nasir took both of their hands, pressed them against his own chest and Agron felt the same fast rhythm coming from Nasir's own heart.  
  
Still holding Agron's hand in both of his, Nasir pressed his face against it and nuzzled it tenderly, almost reverently, and looking at his husband with big, tender eyes, he whispered almost desperately: "Agron, make love to me, please."  
  
"Your wish is my command, my love." was all Agron replied and Nasir grinned as he almost ran into the taller man's waiting arms and they both giggled when they fell on the soft bed in a tangled heap. But soon, the laughter stopped and the lust returned when they stared at one another and leaning in, they began to kiss and caress the other one's body slowly, holding each other close.

Rolling over so that he was on top of Nasir, Agron's lips left his husband's and slowly, teasingly, he began to kiss his way down the other man's body, licking here and biting there, all the while running his hands up and down the smaller man's trashing body, who was holding the bed sheets tightly into his hands. When his lips finally reached the line of Nasir's black boxers, Agron slowly turned his husband around so that the other man's face was buried in the soft pillows and with his teeth, he slowly pulled the smaller man's underwear off of him. Kissing and biting at Nasir's firm and bare behind when he made his way back up the other man's body, Agron made the man beneath him cry out in pure ecstasy.

Once they were eye-to-eye once more, Nasir turned himself over and, wrapping his arms around the still-clothed man, he kissed him with all of the love and the passion that he held within him. Running his nails teasingly down Agron's strong back and making the other man moan out in pleasure, Nasir stopped his wondering hands when they arrived at the line of Agron's own underwear and, at the same speed as the other had done beforehand, he removed Agron's boxers off of his body and dropped them on the floor right next to his own. The two newlyweds, now fully naked except for the jewelry that they were wearing on their fingers, fell into each other's arms once more, kissing and caressing one another more lustfully this time around.  
  
Extending his hand, Agron opened the bedside table's drawer and pulled out a small bottle and a foil packet. Looking at Nasir with fire burning in his eyes, Agron opened the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount of it on his fingers. Reaching over, he applied some on his hard-rock hard-on and was about to do the same to Nasir's entrance when the smaller man pushed his coming hand away, much to Agron's surprise.  
  
Smiling and biting at the tendon of his husband's neck, Nasir whispered hotly: "When you were out there getting changed, I prepared myself just for you. I couldn't help myself, I was just too eager to be in your arms that I didn't want to wait." With apologetic eyes, he asked Agron: "I know how much you love to take your time and stretch me out, but we have twenty-one other days to do it as much as we want, can we skip it for tonight, please? I want you so much, Agron, you have no idea."  
  
Leaning down and kissing the frown off Nasir's beautiful face, Agron whispered back against the other man's lips: "Yeah, we can skip it. But you owe me."  
  
"Yeah, I owe you, I'll owe you lots of it, I promise. But please, hurry up, please." Nasir said with a tinge of desperation in his voice.  
  
Taking the foil package in his hand, Agron turned his head toward his husband and now was the one that asked him: "And what about this? If we're married and we're both perfectly clean, do we really need this?"  
  
The thought of not using a condom and fully feel Agron deep inside of him for the first time made Nasir close his eyes and let out a throaty whimper. He quickly shook his head and replied: "No, we don't need it. And I want to feel all of you Agron, all the way, deep inside of me."  
  
Breathing hard and putting the condom back on the bedside table, Agron gave his husband a hard, biting kiss and replied while taking both of the other man's legs in his hands and wrapping them tightly around his waist: "Yeah, I want that too. I want to feel every single inches of you, my love. My sweet Nasir."  
  
Wrapping his arms tightly around his husband's neck, Nasir whispered after they kissed once more: "My Agron, my love. Come on, do it, get inside me."  
  
And with that, bracing one hand on the bed and the other getting himself lined up with Nasir's body, Agron finally made his way inside, the sensation causing both men to close their eyes and moan out in unison.  
  
"Are you okay?" Agron whispered after a moment, opening his eyes and seeing the almost overwhelmed look on his love's face right underneath him.  
  
Opening his eyes and looking at the man above him with a blissful smile, Nasir nodded his head and replied: "I've never been better."  
  
Smiling back at him, Agron whispered as he leaned down and wrapped his arms tightly around Nasir's hot body: "Me too."  
   
As they began to kiss softly once more, Agron also began to move slowly, back and forth, like a tidal wave coming and going, making Nasir dig his nails into the skin of his husband's shoulders, the man above him crying out at the slight pain and pleasure of it all. In retaliation, Agron licked and bit along the long column of Nasir's neck with the same rhythm of his thrusts. Nasir closed his eyes as he moaned louder, lost in the feeling of Agron, all of Agron and nothing but Agron all around him, deep inside him (and _oh god_ , Agron felt _so_ good like that inside of him), and when he opened his eyes, he saw his husband above him staring deep into his eyes, deep into his soul, and cradling Agron's head with both of his hands, he brought the taller man's sweet lips close to his and kissed him heatedly once more.

As they broke apart, Nasir emotionally whispered: "I love you so much, Agron."  
  
Agron smiled at Nasir's words and, caressing his husband's lips with a finger as he thrusted himself deep inside the warm embrace of the smaller man's body, he whispered back: "I love you too, so much. You feel so good, all around me, I never want to stop."  
  
"Me neither, I never want to stop. I can feel you so deep inside me, it's like you're a part of me." replied Nasir and his voice hitched when Agron began to thrust much harder and much deeper.  
  
"And it feels like you're a part of me." said Agron as he leaned down and they began to kiss once more as the taller man's rhythm began to accelerate. Nasir didn't drag his hands up and down Agron's back anymore, he simply wrapped them around it and held on for dear life as the headboard began to bang loudly against the thin plane wall and the springs of the bed that they were lying on began to squeak from the pressure they were being put under from the activities right above them.  
  
"Agron! Agron! That's it, take me, right there! Oh god!" cried out Nasir, his eyes closed and his voice getting hoarse from all the screaming that he was doing.  
  
And Agron was as noisy as he was, crying out as his nails dug deep into the flesh of his husband's behind and thrusting himself deep inside the other man's body more and more faster: "Oh god, Nasir! You feel so good! Nasir, I'm- I'm so close."  
  
Opening his eyes at his husband's words, Nasir replied: "Me too. I'm so close too. Please, my love, touch me."  
   
And, reaching over, Agron did as he was told and a few more thrusts deep inside Nasir's body and a few strokes of Agron's warm fingers against his husband's warm flesh was all it took for the both of them to come at the same time, screaming so loudly that the jet plane's pilot probably heard them, but at that particular moment neither of them gave a damn. Gasping for breath as if they had both ran a long and arduous marathon, the newlyweds collapsed in each other's arms and, after their racing hearts eventually came back to normal speed, the short-haired man looked at the long-haired one and said: "That was..."  
  
"Amazing." finished the dark-eyed man as the man above him rolled over so that that he was laying right next to him and wasn't crushing him with his weight. And after they kissed each other tenderly one more time, they snuggled closely together and sleep began to take over the both of them.  
  
"'Can't wait to see what Paris's going to bring us." Nasir whispered as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, me neither." Agron replied, yawning. He then too closed his eyes and they both fell into a blissful, satiated sleep as the jet plane that they were on landed in The City of Light about five hours later.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: We've seen how Agron and Nasir got married and had their wedding night, now let's see how they met...


	3. How I met my husband part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how did Agron and Nasir first meet anyway? Well, let's just say, they didn't leave a great impression on each other at first...

"Oui, une réservation pour deux personnes pour la semaine prochaine. D'accord, je prend tout en note. Merci, bonne journée!" the receptionist said over his phone as Agron and Nasir entered hand-in-hand inside their allotted hotel for the next week.  
  
As he hung up, the man looked up when he heard footsteps and smiled when the newlyweds arrived at the front desk. Agron asked him while scratching nervously the back of his neck with his free hand: "Hi, we're supposed to have a reservation here for a week, under the name Agron and Nasir Brandt."

Releasing his hold on his husband's tight grip, Agron reached into the pocket of his leather jacket, took out the card that the plane pilot (who had an embarrassed look on his face when the couple greeted him earlier that morning, corroborating Nasir's suspicions that he must have heard them the night before) had handed them as they made their exit out of the jet and gave it to the receptionist, who took a quick look at it and after typing some things into his computer, smiled and replied with a thick French accent:  
  
"Why yes, Agron and Nasir Brandt, your suite is waiting for you. Here is your keycard, breakfast is served at 7AM down at the restaurant if you'd like, but we have room service here also. We hope you enjoy your stay at the "Hôtel du Rêve Parisien."  
  
A few minutes later, after locating the number of their room thanks to their keycard, the newlyweds opened the door and were left with their mouth gaping open for the second time in two days:  
  
If they thought the private jet plane was something, then the luxurious suite that they'd just stepped into was in fact something else. With it's golden colored scheme, it's giant jacuzzi, it's unbelievable view of the city and of course, the huge four posts bed, it really was a thing to behold.  
  
As they approached the humongous bed that was standing right in front of them, this time it was Agron that noticed a folded piece of paper laying on one of the pillows. Sharing a look with his husband, Agron took the paper in his hands, unfolded it and began to read out loud:  
  
 _"Hey boys, this is your ancient for one and new for the other one brother and sister speaking here! Hope you're enjoying Paris...and each other (don't mind Duro, he's got a dirty mind). We guess you both wanted to know what was going on here and why there were pieces of paper and cards everywhere you guys went and we're here to lend you some answers. For the next three weeks, you will be taken on three very different locations, all honeymooney, all just awesome to be at. A couple of weeks ago before your wedding, if you guys remember, we questioned you both separately on your relationship and your history and well, these are the results!_

 _You'll both partake on what we'd like to call "The Honeymoon Scavenger Hunt", where you will go to different places all throughout your honeymoon that all have something to do with your past together. In these locations, you will find cards that contain clues to where you'll be going next. Don't you both worry about expenses and food, everything has been taken care of, you'll see as you go along. Hope your both enjoy this little game and your time together in between. Let's get this honeymoon started!_  
  
 _Love,_  
  
 _\--Saxa and Duro."_  
  
Raising their eyes from the piece of paper, the newlyweds looked at one another in realization.  
  
"Those sneaky bastards!" exclaimed Agron, shaking his head.  
  
"I knew there was a reason why Saxa kept asking me all those questions about us. She said it was because she wanted to beef up her maid-of-honor speech. But as far as I can remember, she didn't talk about anything that I told her about at the wedding!" Nasir replied, huffing and crossing his arms across his chest, looking a bit indignant to having been caught like that.  
  
And Agron once again shook his head and rolled his eyes, saying: "Yeah, and Duro didn't either. ""Making a scrapbook" my ass!"  
  
But then they looked at each other once more and couldn't help but chuckle at the whole deal that they had been brought into.  
  
"Well, like it says right here, we better enjoy it while we're at it, because after all, a three-week, entirely paid honeymoon doesn't come all that often." said Agron with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah. We both have the greatest, craziest friends and families in the whole world, don't we?" replied Nasir as he stepped closer to his husband and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist.  
  
Pecking the long-haired man on the lips, Agron said with his smile widening and his eyes sparkling: "Yeah, we sure do." Holding the paper higher in his hands, he added: "So, should we try this little ditty?"  
  
Glancing at what Agron was holding, Nasir nodded and replied: "Alright, let's see what they prepared for us."  
  
Agron smiled once more and turned the paper over, to see if there was any clue to where they'd be going first on this scavenger hunt. On the other side of the paper was printed a picture and the minute the newlyweds recognized what it was, they both exploded in laughter and giddiness.  
  
Because this was a picture of a painting and not just any painting, no.  
  
This was the painting that had caused the both of them to first meet and let's just say, it hadn't really been a pretty sight...  
  
 ******************  
 _Two years earlier..._

  
  
"I don't know why you guys brought me here, you know that openings bore the shit out of me."  
  
"Agron, don't curse! There are nice, influential important people in here!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
  
The trio consisting of 23 year-old Agron, 20 year-old Duro and 18 year-old Saxa were walking around together and looking at the different paintings and sculptures that consisted the brand new Brandt Wing of the Capua Museum that had officially opened that very night. The Brandt family had been a long line of very successful doctors and surgeons, going way back to Agron's great-great grandfather in the 1920's.

This was how they had made their success and most importantly, their fortune and while his siblings liked to live the highlife, spending nights into clubs, driving expensive cars and wearing expensive clothes, Agron wasn't really a big fan of it at all. He preferred living the simple life inside his own apartment, living his own way and with his own money instead of being a daddy's boy and profiting from his family's fortune. But he also loved his family, who were all very warm and hospitable despite their higher social status and enjoyed spending time with them whenever he could.

He was also thankful for them because he had never missed from anything while growing up and always gave back to the community that had helped them out when they had first gotten started. Which was one of the reason for the opening of the Brandt Wing of the museum, because of the many art donations from the entire family and mostly, Papa Brandt, who was an avid collector of anything crafty.  
  
"Look, I don't know why you're bitching. There are many guys here and I'm pretty sure a lot of them are cute, single and would just love to be swayed by those good old' Agron charms of yours, eh?..." Duro said, elbowing his big brother in the ribs and pointing at a group of men gathered around the buffet table and chit-chatting.  
  
"Oh, please, I'm pretty sure they're just here for the food and not for the content. Not interested, thank you." Agron huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest and began walking faster around the museum, leaving his brother and sister behind, all the while staring at the different works of art and getting lost in his thoughts. While Agron did like the simpler life, that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy seeing and learning about art and their different creators.

The love for this had been passed along the Brandt generations like a gene, just like their abilities in the surgery room. And as the oldest of the newest Brandt generation, Agron was being put under a lot of pressure to follow down the family road and become a surgeon, just like his father and his father's father had been. But in reality, he wanted to do something a little bit different...  
  
His feet stopped in their tracks when he found himself facing his favorite piece that his father had ever owned:

 

  
It just spoke so much to him. Two people walking in a park somewhere, together, under the rain. It was something so romantic in his eyes, something he'd like to do sometime with someone, if only he could find the right person to...  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Agron turned his head and looked at the man to his right who had his eyes also fixated on the painting.  
  
"Yeah, it truly is a beautiful piece." With an extended hand and a smile, he added: "I'm Agron."  
  
The long-haired man smiled back and gave the taller man's hand a shake as he responded: "Nasir, nice to meet you." Seemingly thinking about something for a second or two, the dark-eyes man asked: "You know, I feel like I heard that name before, have we met?" But before the taller man could respond, Nasir widened his eyes in sudden realization and exclaimed: "Oh my god! You're Agron Brandt! The Brandt Kids...I saw you guys on TV once!" Taking a few steps back, his face suddenly turned into a disgusted scowl and he said: "Oh...you're one of *those* people..."  
  
Taken aback by the smaller man's reaction, Agron put his hands in his pockets and frowned. "What do you mean, "one of those people"?" he asked the other man.  
  
"Oh, you know...one of those silver-spooned fed, everything handed to them, living the highlife without contributing anything good to society kind of people." responded Nasir smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Agron's jaw dropped at what Nasir was saying about him and his family, and responded with a louder voice: "Listen, whoever you are, you have no right to come here and judge me and my family when what you've seen from us comes from TV! And only once to top it off! Who the fuck do you think you are anyway?!"  
  
Nasir glared daggers at the taller man in front of him and said: "Someone who really don't wanna hang out with some Paris-Hilton-socialite-wannabe and who'd rather be around hard-working people, something I'm pretty sure you know nothing about!"  
  
"Well then, why the fuck are you still talking to me?" Agron replied, now really getting worked up.  
  
Adjusting his glasses over the top of his nose, Nasir huffed out loud and, shaking his head, simply replied: "Honestly, I have no idea." And with that, he walked past Agron without giving him another single glance and made his way out of the gallery.  
  
 _What a pretentious, bigoted jackass!_ Agron thought to himself as he sat, no slouched down, on a nearby bench.  


What a pretentious, bigoted, _dreamy, gorgeous_ jackass...  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Painting comes from here: http://walldaz.com/abstract-paintings-wallpaper-hd.html


	4. How I met my husband part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second meeting between Agron and Nasir also doesn't go as neither men had originally planned, but not exactly for the same reasons as the first one...

Back in the present and in The City of Light, the newlyweds were walking toward what they'd deciphered would be the first destination of their little honeymoon scavenger hunt, the place where the most famous paintings, just like the one that made them meet, were hanging: The Louvre Museum.  
  
When they entered the museum and went to the front desk, a woman greeted them with a wide smile and said: "Bonjour et bienvenue au Musée du Louvres, que puis-je faire pour vous? Hello and welcome to the Louvre Museum, what can I do for you?"  
  
This time it was Nasir who stepped forward and asked: "Hello, uhm...we were wondering if you had anything under the name Brandt?"  
  
"Oh sure! Let me check for a moment!" replied the blonde woman and as she lowered her eyes and began to search her computer, the only sounds coming from the three people there were the woman's nails typing on her keyboard and her mutterings of "Um...uhuh...let me try that...uh..." Nasir turned his head toward his husband, who shrugged, and the smaller man began to wonder if they had read their hotel room suite clue wrong and they weren't supposed to be here after all.  
  
A sudden "Ahah!" was exclaimed from behind him and Nasir turned his head once more to the blonde woman sitting in front of him. Her wide smile returning, she said: "Yes, I have a private tour of the museum for Agron and Nasir Brandt scheduled for today right here. If you two gentlemen would follow me, please." She got up from her computer chair, escorted the two newlyweds to a huge door and opened it.  
  
A blond and long-haired man was waiting for them on the other side. After some words with the blond woman, the man approached Nasir and Agron and greeted the both of them with a smile: "Welcome to The Louvre Museum! I am Gannicus and I will be your guide this afternoon. We will be visiting the different wings of this grand monument and see all of the wonders that are contained inside. Shall we begin then?"  
  
To which the other two men nodded eagerly and Agron responded excitedly: "Yes, yes we shall begin!"  
  
And as the newlyweds began their private tour of the museum and marvel at the different sculptures and paintings that they were passing by, Nasir's mind began to wonder back to another time he had been visioning art and Agron had been involved. It was after they had first met and just like that first time, it hadn't gone exactly as neither men had expected...  
  
 **************  
  
"Let's see...Roman structures...Pantheon, check...The Colosseum, check...Villas, check...Caesar's Palace, check...what else, what else?" Antique Art History teacher Nasir muttered to himself as he was sitting at his desk and checking the content of the following morning's class that he would teach. He had been working at the Capua University ever since he had gone out of college and he absolutely loved his job. He loved transmitting knowledge to other people and since he was also an history and art devourer, why not mix all of his passions together and turn it into his bread and butter? It was also that love for art that had brought him to the opening of the brand new wing of _The Capua Museum_ a couple of nights before, where he had first met that...that...  
  
Taking a deep breath to try and keep his anger in check, Nasir took off his glasses, put them on his desk, pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.  
  
He should have known by going there that rich socialites (or as his mother liked to nickname them, "parasites") would be around, but he had no idea that meeting one of them would set him off so much. And it wasn't that he was a hateful human being, on the contrary, it was just that he'd been raised inside a hard-working family and had always thought that rich, higher-classed, privileged people didn't know what the words "earn your living" meant because everything were just handed to them on a silver platter without working for it. And he had met other rich people in his life and he had always been able to put those meetings behind him, but why did he still thought about this Agron-guy three days after meeting him?  
  
A voice in the back of Nasir's mind tried to make itself known and the long-haired man tried his best to drown it down, but to no avail. He couldn't forget this Agron-guy because as rich and as parasitic as he ever could be, it didn't hide the fact that...that...  
  
That he had been the most gorgeous guy Nasir had ever laid eyes on in his entire life.  
  
That Nasir had dreamed about him every night and day since their first meeting and that he had imagined the two of them in every kind of fantasies that he could think of, in every position that he could think of and that just pissed him off even more.  
  
Just like right now, when he heard a knock on the door of his office and the taller man's head peaked through the threshold with an unsure look on his face...  
  
 _Hang on just a minute here..._  
  
Shaking his head just to make sure he wasn't imagining things, Nasir's face turned into a mix of shock and confusion when sure enough, Agron's head was still there and now the other man's entire body was pushing its way into his office.  
  
"What are **you** doing here?" asked Nasir as Agron closed the office door behind him.  
  
"Well, uhm...I actually wanted to talk to you. I know we started on the wrong foot the other night and I wanted to apologize for how I acted. But since I didn't know who you were and where you worked, I asked around and well, this lady named Chadara said you were one of her colleagues and well uhm, here I am." replied a seemingly nervous Agron.  
  
 _Chadara, that traitor!_   Nasir thought to himself as he put his glasses back on the tip of his nose. Trying to be as friendly as possible to the intruding man, Nasir put on the best kind smile that he could muster, got up from his chair and decided to make it quick: "It's alright, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so rude to you and walked off like that. I am glad you came by and we could set things straight between us, but if you'll excuse me, I have a class to prepare for tomorrow and I have a lot of work to do so, if you don't mind..." he pointed in the direction of the door so that Agron could make his exit and leave him alone, but instead the taller man stayed in place and frowned at him.

Through gritted teeth, Nasir said again: "If you'll excuse me..." he pointed at the door once more and again, Agron didn't budge.  
  
His smile dropping from his face, Nasir put his hands on his hips and asked the non-budging man: "What?"  
  
And all Agron replied was: "That's it?"  
  
Shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head, Nasir said: "What do you mean "That's it?"" I apologized, you apologized, personally I think that's enough, don't you think?"  
  
Agron crossed his arms across his chest and replied: "Well, what if **I** don't think it's enough?"  
  
This made Nasir's frown deepen and he said: "What? What do you want for me to do? Beg? Plead? Because as much as someone like you would probably would just love for me to do it, I am not going to."  
  
This made Agron throw his hands in the air in frustration and reply: "There you go again with the "someone like me" stuff! What do you even know about me to say stuff like that?!"  
  
"I know that you come from a rich family and rich people are parasites!"  exclaimed Nasir, starting to get a bit angry.  
  
This made Agron narrow his eyes and clench his fists. He said, after taking a deep breath: "You know, I thought that if I came here and apologized, we might get to talking andwe might even become friends, but I sure as hell don't want to be friends with someone as bigoted as you!"  
  
Now this made Nasir really seething. He slowly approached the taller man with fire of anger in his eyes and said: "What the hell did you just call me?"  
  
"Bigoted! That's right! You think you've got the right to say what you want when you don't know shit about me or my family and I'm not going to stand for it!" Agron replied with a louder voice, also stepping toward the other man.  
  
"Oh, what are you going to do about it? Go home and cry to mommy that a bad man called you for what you are? Because that's what you and all the fuckin' privileged people in the world are, just a bunch of fuckin' parasites that roam the Earth for absolutely nothing!" Nasir yelled back, his face just inches away from the taller man's and feeling the heat radiating from his body.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, you stupid, bigoted asshole!" exclaimed Agron, now his face the image of pure fury.  
  
"Make me, you moronic, silver-spoon fed jackass!" replied Nasir with as much vitriol on his voice.  
  
Something sparked into Agron's eyes and blinking once, he grabbed Nasir by the collar of his dress shirt and with his voice changing from angry to aroused, he simply murmured "Don't mind if I do." before descending his mouth to Nasir's awaiting one. Nasir immediately responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around the taller man's neck while Agron wrapped his own around the smaller man's waist.

The following kissing session was hard, demanding, using a lot of teeth and tongue as the two of them unleashed three days worth of sexual frustrations and desires on the other. Hands were wondering, moans were being muttered out, but nothing was said between the two, neither men wanting to break the lusty spell that had fallen on them all of a sudden. And in the middle of it all, Nasir's glasses fell right off his face and crashed down to the floor, but neither men gave a fuck.  
  
Soon, Nasir felt his back hit the edge of his desk and moaned when Agron reached out, with one hand swept its content on the floor and sat the smaller man in his arms right on top of it. Breaking their kiss at last, Agron's soft lips left his and made their way to Nasir's cheek, to his jaw, then to the shell of his earlobe as the taller man whispered: "I didn't stop thinking about you for three straight days."  
  
Biting at the taller man's neck, Nasir whispered back with as much lust in his voice: "Me too. Couldn't stop thinking about you, about what I wanted to do to you and what I wanted you to do to me."  
  
Bringing his face back to Nasir's and giving him a softer kiss this time around, Agron said with a bit of amusement in his voice: "Oh yeah?"  
  
Looking back and smiling a bit a him, Nasir replied with fiery eyes: "Oh yeah."  
  
"And did any of those thoughts include anything like this?" Agron asked the smaller man but before Nasir could respond, using both of his hands and pulling as hard as he could, Agron ripped the dress shirt right off Nasir's body, making all of its buttons flying around the office.  
  
"Agron..." was all Nasir could whisper and he moaned out loud when Agron began to kiss, lick and caress down his neck and chest, not leaving an inch unexplored and making Nasir a complete and utter mess.  
  
When Agron's mouth finally arrived at the waist line of his work pants, the taller man began mouthing Nasir through the thin fabric, making his already rock-solid hard-on even tighter and when the taller man got on his knees and unzipped the small zipper, Nasir laid his back down on the hard wood of his work desk, closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Agron's scalp as the man beneath him gave him the blowjob of a lifetime.  
  
This man had lips made of velvet, the tongue of a god and the greatest hands he had ever felt in his entire life. It all felt so nice, so perfect, he never wanted it to stop and it was all because of...  
  
"Agron!" shouted Nasir when he finally felt his climax hit him like a freight train, making its way from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. He felt boneless, but reenergized at the same time and when he opened his eyes, he couldn't help but smile when he saw  Agron licking his lips. Raising himself back up, Nasir's eyebrows rose when he noticed the evident bulge inside Agron's tight jeans.  
  
Hopping off his desk, Nasir approached the other man and with a smile, he asked Agron while pointing at the front of his pants: "Want me to help you with that?"  
  
"N..No. I can take care of that myself, thank you very much." muttered Agron, who was busy wiping his lips with his hand.  
  
His smile widening, Nasir's hand reached up and slowly, delicately, caressed the taller man's chest through his sweater, making Agron's breath shudder. When he reached the front of Agron's jeans, smiling wickedly, Nasir asked him again as he palmed the hard bulge through the denim fabric: "Are you sure you don't want me to help you with that? Since you lend me a hand, or should I say a mouth, with mine, I figured I could, you know, return the favor."  
  
Now it was Agron's turn to surrender to the desire engulfing him and with a quick nod of the head, he frantically replied: "Yeah, yeah, do it, come on." He closed his eyes and cried out when Nasir dragged down his metal zipper and reached inside, taking the hard member into his hand. Seeing the disheveled state that Agron was now in, just like the other man hade made him just a moment before made Nasir smile and he quickly went to work, gripping what he was holding into his hand tighter and began to flicker his wrist up and down, all the while mouthing and biting at Agron's delicious neck, making the short-haired man hold on to him for dear life and his cries go higher and higher in decibels.  
  
"Jesus, shit! Oh god, Nasir!" Agron cried out and Nasir suddenly felt a cool liquid drip on his fingers, indicating that the other man had just reached his own completion. Retreating his hand from the inside of Agron's pants and smiling when he saw that the other man was now as breathless as he himself had been just a few minutes ago, he took pleasure in closing his eyes for a few moments and licking the sticky residue off his fingers.  
  
As he was about finished, Nasir heard Agron gasp and he opened his eyes once more. He was about to smile when he noticed the panic on Agron's face as the other man looked frantically around.  
  
"What...what's wrong?" asked Nasir, still a bit breathless from earlier and Agron's eyes settled on his.  
  
"I...I'm sorry....This whole thing was just a mistake. I shouldn't have never come here. I won't bother you anymore, Nasir...I'm sorry, I really gotta go."  was all Agron said and before Nasir could say anything else, the taller man had quickly re-zipped his pants and had dashed his way out the door.  
  
Looking at the mess that had previously been his office and that had previously been himself, Nasir couldn't help but glance at the door that Agron had just left by and ask himself:

_What the fuck had they just done?_


	5. Just wanna be the boy you like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first trip down memory lane gets to both Agron and Nasir and they discuss it over a window pane. Oh...and they also have sex against it. :)

The [Mona Lisa](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/6a/Mona_Lisa.jpg), the [Venus de Milo](http://www.sailingissues.com/greekislands/cyclades/venus-de-milo.jpg), the [Whistler's Mother](http://www.ibiblio.org/wm/paint/auth/whistler/i/mother.jpg), [Artémis Chasseresse](http://www.louvre.fr/sites/default/files/imagecache/235x196/medias/medias_images/images/louvre-artemis-chasseresse-dite-diane.jpg?1319891376), there was just so much artistic beauty everywhere Agron and Nasir looked. But as excited as they were to see so many historical artifacts all assembled in one place, a pensive silence fell on the both of them as this first foray into their scavenger hunt made them both think of their first (and second) meeting and how they had acted during both of these times.

And when a few hours later,  they were back into their hotel suite dressed in only their bathrobes after showering and eating their delicious French dinner, Agron noticed the far away look on his husband's face as he was sipping his champagne and turning a finger absently around and around on the rim of his glass.  
  
The short-haired man frowned at the unhappiness that seemed to radiate from the man in front of him and nudged his barefoot against Nasir's leg to get his attention. "Hey, you're ok?" he asked his husband with worry in his voice and this made the smaller man raise his head up and smile slightly.  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine! I'm...fine." the slight hesitation in the last two words of Nasir's answer made Agron's frown deepen and putting his fork back on the dining table, he rose up from his seat and went to Nasir's side.  
  
Kneeling down on the soft carpet, Agron raised a reassuring hand and slowly made Nasir's head turn so that he could look him in the eye. "You're not fine and I know it. Come on, tell me what's wrong, please?" pleaded the taller man in a soft voice.  
  
Looking at Agron with a bit of sadness in his eyes, Nasir put his glass back on the white cloth in front of him, rose up from his seat and went to the window of their room to admire the view and avoid his husband's gaze as he poured his heart out, his arms wrapped tightly around himself:  
  
"It's just that...the whole museum thing...it made me think about how we met, which I know was the purpose because this whole scavenger stuff is supposed to make us reflect on our past and everything but...all I can think about is how much of a jackass I was to you back then. If I'd only known who you and your family really were, I wouldn't have never made so much assumptions in the first place and I especially wouldn't have never called you a parasite. You were right, I'm just a stupid, bigoted asshole." He closed his eyes and shook his head, god he had been such a naive prick back then...  
  
Nasir was a bit startled when he felt a second pair of arms, these ones longer and more muscled than his own, wrap themselves around his lithe form and heard a warm voice resonate softly into his ear, saying:  
  
"You really think you're the only one who thinks he was a jackass back then? Having just experienced the most electric, the most sensual experience of my life and I just ran away like that, like a pussy? Do you have any idea how much I regretted doing that and how much I wanted to just turn around, get back in that office, get you in my arms and never let you go again?"

"Agron..." Nasir whispered in surprise, never having learned this tidbit of their story before. This made him smile a bit and he added: "Do you have any idea how much I wanted to go back in time to the night we first met, go to my former self, punch him right in the jaw and just kiss you right there and then?"   
  
"Well, you can't really do that now, can you?" chuckled Agron into his ear as he tightened his arms around his husband and kissed him on the side of the head.  
  
"No I can't, and you can't go back to that office and turn your steps around, can you?" Nasir asked back to his husband, covering Agron's warm hands with his own and entangling their fingers together as he laid his head back against the taller man's chest.  
  
"Me neither, so you see, we gotta stop worrying about who we were back then and how we both acted, because after all...it did work out in the end, didn't it?" Agron asked the smaller man in his arms as he began to nip at his husband's soft neck, making the other man shiver and close his eyes once more.  
  
"Y-yeah, it d-did." stammered Nasir as the pang of self-hatred that he had felt ever since leaving the museum that afternoon faded into thin air and was replaced with a renewed wave of arousal. He added in a sultry voice as he felt his bathrobe leave his body: "It did and here we are...and I love you."  
  
Agron smiled at the sweet words coming from his husband and he replied while taking his own bathrobe off: "And I love you too, I love you so much, let me show you..."  
  
Nasir gasped when he felt two strong hands began to touch and caress his bare form everywhere they could reach. He heard himself moan out loud when a pair of soft lips joined the wondering limbs and he let himself fall into the mercy of his husband with a smile, knowing that he was in good hands, so to speak.  
  
"You are so beautiful, you wonderful, wonderful you. I'm so glad you gave me a chance because I don't know what I'd do without you in my life, my gorgeous, my absolutely gorgeous Nasir." he heard Agron say from the bottom of his heart and Nasir couldn't help but reply:  
  
"And I don't know what I'd do without you in my life either. I'm yours, Agron, always yours."  
  
"Just like I'm always yours, Nasir." replied Agron as his kisses and caresses intensified.  
  
And when Nasir felt his husband's hard-on poking him from behind his thigh, he said in a sigh: "Agron, right here? The people in the hotel are going to see us..." but he was quickly shushed when he felt teeth being buried inside the skin of his shoulder and a whispered voice behind him say:  
  
"That's funny, because all I can see right now is just us, naked and the rest of the world is sleeping. And really, if anybody else's watching, who gives a fuck?" replied Agron with fire in his voice and the lusty tone in his husband's words was all that it took to convince Nasir and he replied with a breathless laugh:  
  
"Yeah, who gives a fuck..." his breathing hitching and his hands sprawling against the window pane when he heard the soft thud of Agron dropping to his knees behind him and he felt the taller man's wicked tongue suddenly enter him from behind. "Agron, oh god..." Nasir whimpered as he kept his eyes closed and felt himself getting lost into an overdrive of sensations with nails scratching down his back, then large palms taking their time caressing his pert ass and then the nails returned, dragging themsleves down the back of his legs and making their way back up again to their original destination, like a fair ride on repeat.

And that wasn't talking about the way Agron was literarily tongue-fucking him, making up from the lack of preparing he couldn't accomplish the night before because the other man had been too eager to wait for his husband. And here he was, taking his time and stretching Nasir as much as he could, while also trying to get the man above him as close to the edge that he could without falling before it was time to do so.  
  
And finally, when Agron found Nasir to be ready enough to receive him without difficulty, he began to make his way back up his husband's body in touches and kisses, leaving the other man writhing and breathless in his arms. And when he was finally back on his feet, Agron reached out, took one of Nasir's hand in his own and, interlocking their fingers together and placing them against the same pane as before, the man before him cried out when he felt his husband enter him in one fluid motion.  
  
And for the people down the street or inside the hotel that might have the chance, misfortune or whatever you wanted to call it, to see them in action? They put on quite a show for all of them, that was for sure. They were a creature made of entangled arms, fingers, legs, tongues and teeth, oscillating and trashing together, going back and forth, faster and faster, drowning out their twin moanings in the other's sweet mouth. And yes, when they both finally reached their peaks, someone definitely was going to have to wash that window with what had just splashed on it and in a large amount for the matter.  
  
And once they were in each other's arms, laying on their bed for the very first time that evening, Nasir smiled when he took the card Gannicus had given the pair just before they had left the Louvres that afternoon and handed it to Agron while saying: "We did end up working it out, huh?"  
  
Kissing his husband tenderly on the forehead, Agron took a glance at the picture on the card and grinned back at Nasir as he replied: "Yeah and that was just the first step of a still on-going story."  
  
The picture?

 

 

What Agron considered to be their first official date.

  



	6. First impressions can be deceiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir begins to realize that Agron and his family aren't what he originally thought they were...

Stepping on the large marble steps that lead to the huge mansion ahead of him, Nasir took a deep, calming breath to calm his nerves. _Okay Nasir, you can do this_ , he thought to himself as he faced the door. _Just ring the bell, talk to Agron for a bit and then leave... nothing to be afraid of_.   
  
_Ding Dong!_  
  
The door chimes rang loudly in Nasir's ears as he waited for someone to open the door. He thought to himself: _Probably one of their certainly many maids or butlers that's going to come and greet me... stupid rich people, can't even get their own damn door..._  
  
But he found himself surprised for the first time that day when, instead of a posh-looking man or a woman dressed in an uniform, he was greeted by a smiling young man.  
  
"'Sup?" he said in greeting.  
  
"Huh, hi." Nasir responded with an unsure look on his face. "I was wondering if I could talk to Agron Brandt, please." he said and the cornrows-coiffed man's smile widened and he replied:  
  
"'Sorry, man, but Agron doesn't live here."  
  
Nasir looked around the large house, the front yard and then back at the young man. "This **is** the Brandt estate, right?" he asked the man in front of him, suddenly fearing he had come to the wrong address.  
  
The young man answered: "Yeah, it is, but Agron hasn't lived here in ages. Hang on...brown eyes, long wavy hair... you're Nasir, right?"  
  
This made the other man's eyes widen in shock and shakily ask: "How do you know who I am?"  
  
The young man snapped the gum in his mouth and giving Nasir a quick look up and down, he replied all in one breath as he closed the front door behind him and began walking down the driveway: "Well Agron was right, you **are** quite the specimen. Anyways, I'm Duro and if you're looking for my egg-head of a brother, go to 225, Valle Avenue, that's where you're going to find him. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a college to go to and I'm already running late, so if you don't mind..." and with that, Duro was out of Nasir's sight, leaving the long-haired man feeling dizzy and wondering to himself:  
  
 _Who exactly was this family?_  
  


 ***************  
  
Sure enough, about fifteen minutes later, Nasir found himself at 225, Valle Avenue, just like where Duro had told him to go to and to his second surprise that day, he didn't find himself in front of a manor or even a large house, like he'd imagined someone with the pedigree that Agron possessed to live into. No, instead, he found himself face-to-face with...a simple apartment door.  
  
Making sure for the second time that day that he'd come to the right address, Nasir took a deep breath and finally knocked twice on the blue-painted wooden door.  
  
Some commotion coming from inside indicated to Nasir that whomever was in the apartment had heard him and after what seemed like a long minute of waiting, the door finally opened and on the other side stood a pencil-on-the-ear-wearing, rolled-up sleeves, hair sticking out in every direction and _oh god_ so attractive-looking Agron, who seemed to be as surprised to see Nasir standing at his front door than Nasir was to see what he thought was a simple-minded socialite looking so...hard at work.  
  
"Nasir? Hi." said a breathless Agron, trying to smooth over his wrinkled-looking dress shirt and pulling his wooden crayon off of his ear. Coughing a little bit, he asked: "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uhm, I...I don't know." was all Nasir could reply, having forgotten everything that he wanted to say to the taller man and had rehearsed in his head time and time again ever since their afternoon tryst a couple of days earlier.   
  
"Well, uh, don't stand out here, come on in. Do you want some coffee? I have some coffee." Agron nervously offered to the man in front of him and Nasir nodded with a slight smile as he stepped into the apartment. As he closed the door behind the smaller man, Agron scratched the back of his neck as he said: "'Sorry about the mess, I'm in the middle of my mid-terms and I am just swamped in papers and textbooks."   
  
Nasir took a look around and in his third surprise that day, he found out that indeed, there were tons of scribbled papers strewn about on the small kitchen table and opened books that talked about medicine and the likes laying everywhere his eyes could see.  
  
"You're a med student?" he couldn't help but ask the taller man, who smiled at him as he opened a nearby cupboard and pulled out two ceramic mugs out of it. Putting some papers away to clear up some space on the table, Agron put the cups on its wooden surface and tipping a teapot full of freshly-brewed coffee, he replied: "Yeah, I'm in my second year. That's how my family made its fortune, by helping other people and being quite good at it. Almost all of my family is or has been in the medical field, but..."  
  
"But what?" insisted Nasir, while taking a seat at the kitchen table and thanking the taller man for the offered mug.   
  
"My father's a surgeon and his father was a surgeon and since I'm the oldest of the kids, I'm supposed to follow in the same path and become a surgeon too, but that's not really what I wanna do..." confessed Agron, surprised at himself for pouring his heart out to someone he had met just a couple of days earlier and even worse, had ran away from after doing so much with and to him.   
  
"And what do you want to be?" asked Nasir with a reassuring voice and smile, putting a hand on top of Agron's.  
  
Agron looked at their joined limbs with a frown and then back up at Nasir. "What are you **really** doing here, Nasir?" he finally asked, getting sick and tired of running around the bush.  
  
Nasir retreated his hand and looking down, he answered: "I...I just wanted to talk to you, that's all."  
  
"That's all? That's all? After everything that's happened between us in the last couple of days, you just decide to come up to my apartment and talk to me? Who gave you the right to do that?" said an exasperated-looking Agron.  
  
"Well, you gave me the right the moment you ran away from me!" replied Nasir with a bit of bitterness in his voice.  
  
"I ran away because of what you did to me!" exclaimed Agron, getting a bit angry at Nasir's reply and getting up from his seat.  
  
"Oh yeah, and what did I do to you exactly?" asked Nasir with narrowed eyes as he too got up from his seat.  
  
"You made me have feelings for a bigoted jerk!" finally confessed Agron, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, you made me have feelings for an insensitive chicken!" replied Nasir, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
Breathing hard after both of their ultimate confessions, both men stepped back a bit and blinked, once, then twice, before sitting back down on their respective seats and sipping on their respective cups of coffee once more.   
  
"Look, whatever is going on between us isn't working in this state. You don't really know anything about me and quite honestly, the more I'm looking, the more I see I never really knew anything about you or your family. So I'll tell you what, why don't we just start from the top?" Nasir offered with a tentative smile.  
  
"Start from the top? You mean, getting to know one another?" Agron asked.  
  
"Yeah, getting to know one another, to see if this," Nasir said as he indicated between him and the taller man, "can go beyond just name calling and office-sex..."  
  
"You mean, like, go on a date, maybe?" added Agron with a growing smile.  
  
With a slight smile, Nasir simply replied while sipping once more on his mug of coffee: "Maybe."  
  
"Our second one?" added Agron.

  
  
"...what was our first?" wondered Nasir out loud.


	7. Le Cafe du Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newlyweds are at their next location...and things get quite naughty there...

"... _This_ one!" Agron exclaimed out loud as he pointed to his cup of coffee.  
  
On the second day of their honeymoon, the newlyweds were eating a late breakfast and sipping some finely brewed coffee at the "Cafe de Flore", one of the most famous coffeehouses in all of Paris. Some of the most famous French authors in all of history: Jean-Paul Sartre, Simone de Beauvoir, Albert Camus among others had frequented this place, had eaten its meals and drank its coffee.

And here Agron and Nasir were, some sixty years later, still having the same argument that they'd always had ever since they'd began dating: when exactly had been their first official date?  
  
"And I keep telling you: since I pretty much asked you out, that date was our first official date, not that time I came over for coffee." replied Nasir while crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the floor.   
  
"But you agreed to share some coffee with me and we talked and that right there pretty much consists a date in my book." reiterated Agron, taking another sip of his ceramic mug.   
  
"And for the 470th time, we're going to have to agree to disagree..." Nasir sighed as he poked his omelet with his fork and took a small bite.   
  
"Yeah, it looks like it." Agron agreed and when he noticed his husband pushing away his breakfast plate, he asked him with worry on his face: "What? What's wrong? It's not good?"   
  
Nasir patted his husband reassuringly on the arm and replied: "Nah, I'm just not hungry for eggs, that's all."   
  
Agron grabbed one of the menus that was laying on their table and began to read through it once more as he said: "Well, there's gotta be something else in there for you to eat... The waiter said that our bill was covered and we could get anything that we wanted, thanks to this whole scavenger hunt thing. So, what do you have an appetite for?"

He looked back up and was startled when he noticed that his husband wasn't sitting in front of him anymore. "Nasir? Nasir, where are you?" Agron called out, beginning to frantically look around to see where his husband had gone to.  
  
"Shh, I'm down here." said a muffled voice from underneath the cloth of their table. Taking a downward peak to see what was going on, Agron's worried face turned to one of relief when he saw that his huband was alright and then to one of suspicion at what exactly Nasir was doing crouched down like that underneath this small table.   
  
"What are you doing down there? It's not the time to play hide-and-seek!" said Agron while looking at Nasir as if he'd lost his damn mind.   
  
But Nasir simply grinned as he scooted forward, his head now resting on Agron's jeans-clothed knee as he replied: "Oh...but I'm not playing hide and seek..."  
  
"Then, what are you doing?" asked Agron once more...and he got his answer when he distinctly heard the sound of his zipper coming down and felt thin and agile fingers begin to play with his member.

"Nasir! Stop that! There are people everywhere! We're going to get kicked out if you don't...st _op_..." Agron's whispered plea finished with a long sigh as the short-haired man was getting turned on by what was happening to him from below.   
  
Agron once again looked down underneath the table, to see his husband licking his lips and looking back at the short-haired man with lust in his eyes, Nasir replied in a sulty voice: "I'm actually getting a bit hungry again and it's definitely not for omelets." and reaching over, he went for his main course of the day...  
  
"Oh, _Jesus_!" Agron whimpered when he felt his husband's talented mouth and tongue going at it from under the table. Biting his lip so that a moan wouldn't come out, the short-haired man tried his best to act as non-chalant as possible. He tried to think of unpleasant, turning-off things like rotten apples, mailboxes, fried chicken, but nothing was working, Nasir's mouth just felt so good against him like that. He was about to tangle his hands into his husband's luscious hair, close his eyes and ride his on-coming orgasm out when...  
  
 _"Excuse me sir, will that be all?"_  
  
 _Oh shit, the waiter!_   Nasir, that bastard, didn't even stop when he heard his voice! Balling his fists into the linen cloth that was decorating his table and trying his damnest to get his breathing back under control, Agron opened his eyes and with a bit of a strained voice and smile, he said: "Yeah, that'll be all, thank you."  
  
"Would you like your check, now?"  
  
 _Oh god, why wouldn't this guy just leave him alone?!_ Agron thought as his balled-up fists tightened on themselves when he felt his husband doing that thing he knew Agron just loved with his tee- _eeth_...  
  
"Yes, please, go get me that check, right now!" nearly shouted Agron as he was on the verge of a breakdown, half of it because of the still-there waiter and half of it because of the still blow-jobbing Nasir.   
  
"Alright, alright, no need to chew my head off about it, geez." replied the waiter in a huff as he finally walked away from Agron's table and made his way to get the check so that Agron could give it to his cost-covering family when he returned back home.   
  
The second Agron saw that the waiter nor anyone else were nearby, he finally let himself loose: "Oh god, oh _god_! Nasir, you son-of-a-bitch, I hate you! _Jesus Christ_!" And finally, after some strenuous moments before getting there, Agron exploded inside Nasir's awaiting mouth and the short-haired man collapsed at last on his seat, his eyes closed and his chest heaving. When he heard the sound of Nasir rising up from underneath the table and sitting back in his seat, that's when he decided to open an eye and look at the coyly-grinning man right across from him.  
  
"I hate you." Agron heaved out, closing his eye once more.  
  
"No you don't." replied Nasir in a chuckle, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.  
  
"You do realize that you're going to pay for that before this whole trip's over, right?" warned Agron with a slight smile and taking his husband's hand in his own and kissing the silver band encircling one of its finger, Nasir simply answered:  
  
"I know.... and I can't wait."  
  



	8. The first (or second?) date part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir's first part of their first (or second?) official date is told.

As they made their way out of the coffeehouse (with some suspicious looks from their waiter when he saw them exit with crumpled laughter and coy grins), they took a look at the card the staff had given them just before their foot had been out of the door. On it was a picture of a bottle of red wine along with the words:  
  
 _Wednesday, 10AM, in front of the hotel._  
  
"See? Now *that* right here was our first official date!"  
  
"And for the 48th time, we're going to have to agree to disagree." Agron playfully repeated Nasir's words from earlier, making the smaller man beside him chuckle and wrap his arm around his waist as they began to walk down the sideway, enjoying the rest of the afternoon by walking arm-in-arm and taking in the beautiful scenery before them.  
  
 ***************  
  
"Duro, it's Agron. Dude, you gotta help me!" a completely nervously-wrecked Agron nearly shouted over the phone when his little brother finally picked up.   
  
"What's going on? Are you okay? Are you hurt or something!?" Duro asked his brother, a bit worried by the stressed-out sound in Agron's normally calm and jovial voice.  
  
"No, no I'm not hurt. It's just...it's just that...Agron stammered, sounding like he was on the verge of a breakdown or something.  
  
Duro had had enough of his brother's freaking. "Dude! What is going on?!" he repeated with more ardor.  
  
"It's just that tonight Nasir is coming over for dinner and...and..."Agron exclaimed, now completely freaked out of his mind.  
  
"And what?" Duro said, wanting his brother to get to the point.  
  
"I don't know what to to make!" Agron finally let out, breathing hard like he was on the edge of a panic attack.  
  
This made Duro laugh out loud and Agron frown deeply. "It's-it's not funny!" Agron exclaimed out loud, indignant that his little brother would react like this to his current impasse.  
  
Coughing to get his laughter under control, Duro asked: "Okay, sorry about that. Where are you right now?"  
  
"I'm a the supermarket in front of the meat section and I have no idea what to choose and there's just so many kinds of meat and what if Nasir doesn't like what I make and it's my one shot to impress him but I could already impress him with our family's stuff but I want him to get to know me without our family's stuff and I don't know what to do-o-o!" shrieked Agron all in one breath, leaving Duro quite impressed and thinking for a bit.  
  
"Alright, dude, calm down. Your baby brother's here to help you out. Do you have any wine for dinner?" was the first question Duro asked a slightly calmer Agron.  
  
The short-haired man looked at the content of his shopping cart and replied: "Yeah, I picked up some Chardonnay. Why?"  
  
Duro instantly smiled as he began to say: "Alright, here's what's you'll need..."  
  
 ***************  
  
Nasir tightened the loosened knot of his tie and smoothed his tied-up hair as he walked up the stairs to Agron's apartment. While the other man was the host of the evening and had every right to be nervous because this was his one-shot to impress Nasir, the smaller man was feeling quite a bit nervous too, if he was honest with you.

Deep down, even though Agron came from a rich family and he still had some issues with those kind of people, the more he talked to him and the more he came to know this man, the more he found Agron to be the kind of person that he could imagine himself being with. He was funny, down-to-earth, very hard working, very kind and extremely handsome. He just hoped that he himself fit Agron's personal expectations when it came to the kind of person that he'd date and that they'd get along so well that they'd get past the sexual stuff and actually get more serious than that.  
  
Nasir stopped thinking when he found himself face-to-face with Agron's door for the second time in his life and taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he knocked three times on the wooden door.   
  
Agron opened the door and his nervous smile turned into an awed one as he took a glance at the sexy specimen in front of him. If he'd thought Nasir had looked handsome in casual clothes and his hair loose on his shoulders, it was nothing compared to what he was seeing right now: well-pressed black suit with accompanying black tie, hair tied-up in a ponytail and most of all, absent glasses that made Nasir's dark eyes shine into the moonlight that was seeping through the opened door.   
  
Closing his mouth to stop himself from drooling like an idiot, Agron smiled and said in a soft voice: "Hi."  
  
Nasir smiled back as he replied: "Hi yourself. You look...amazing."   
  
Looking down at his own white dress shirt and purple tie, Agron shrugged, looked back up at Nasir and said: "Thanks, but it's nothing compared to you."  
  
This made Nasir blush a little and stepping inside the apartment and closing the door behind him, he presented Agron with a wrapped present. "Here, I hope you like them." he said as he watched the taller man smile and unwrap the triangular gift.  
  
"Wow, lilies! They're my favorites! How did you know?" Agron said while looking at the other man in surprise and wondering how Nasir could know his favorite flowers without ever asking him.  
  
"Well, um, I saw one of those biography shows on TV about your family and um, you were kind of in it and um...you were smelling lilies so I thought that must be your favorite flowers, and so...that's why I bought them..." Nasir confessed, looking down and shuffling one of his feet on the floor, a bit embarrassed to having watched one of those rich people shows that he hated just to try to know more about Agron.   
  
Agron took a good look at the embarrassed-looking man in front of him and fondly smiled. Somewhere, underneath the bigoted-looking man that he'd first thought he'd met, was a shy, good-willing person who'd do anything to make other people around him happy, even going so far as watching things that he hated just so he could learn something about them in any way. Just that thought right there made Agron think: _Wow, what a treasure I have found right there..._  
  
After looking at each other in an awkward way for a minute, both lost into their individual thoughts, Agron was the first to break the silence between them and said: "Oh, dinner! Dinner, I made dinner! I hope you're hungry!" He indicated Nasir to sit down at the dinner table as he went to put the lilies in a vase.  
  
Nasir smiled as he sat down. "Actually yes, I'm starving. What are we having?" he asked the taller man as he was approaching the table with a frying pan in his hand.  
  
"Some roasted salmon in lemon butter." Agron replied with a smile as he put two large pieces of fish in both of their plates. He added as he walked over to the counter and picked up his selected wine for the evening: "It will go perfectly with some _Domaine Faiveley Puligny Montrachet_ , fresh from the supermarket."  
  
Nasir's whole face beamed as Agron poured some of the wine into the glass in front of him. "Oh my god! I haven't had any in forever! It's my absolute favorite drink in the whole world!" he exclaimed as he took a good sip and closed his eyes in pure delight as the taste of the alcoholic-beverage went down his throat.

Opening his eyes when a sudden thought hit him, Nasir looked suspiciously at Agron as the other man was sitting down in his chair and couldn't help but ask him: "Hang on, how did **you** know that I liked this kind of wine?"  
  
Agron scratched the back of his neck and was now the one looking embarrassed as he replied: "Well, let's just say that your friend Chadara's got some loose lips and not just about where you work..."  
  
Nasir simply shook his head and smiled as he took another sip of his drink. _That Chadara, always the parrot revealing everything about everyone._ And as he looked at Agron, who was taking a bite off his salmon, he couldn't help but think: _That Agron, so great and so amazing..._  
  
 *******************  
  
"I can't believe you said that! And in the middle of your sister's recital no less!" Nasir laughed out loud a couple of hours later, the Chardonnay down by half, he and Agron engrossed into funny stories about their pasts.  
  
"Yeah, well you know, I was just ten years old at the time and you know how ten year-olds can be..." Agron chuckled as he swallowed the last bit of his salmon.   
  
"Yeah, I remember when I was ten. We were living on the West Coast and my mom was working as a maid for some big oil producer, one of the richest people in the country. He'd always end his evenings drunk off his ass and would always wake up my mom in the middle of the night so that she'd go get him something, somewhere. Always took advantage of her generosity and kindness whenever he could.

And his kids...god! Some of the most stuck-up, pain-in-the-ass kids I'd ever had the misfortune to be around with. Fortunately, my mom got a very great job when I was about twelve and we never missed for anything afterwards. I guess that's why my family and myself have always been against rich people, because of what happened to my mother." Nasir confessed, pouring his heart out to the man across him.   
  
Agron smiled at the other man in sympathy, reached out and covered Nasir's hand with one of his own as he whispered: "Well, I hope that by now you've realized that not everyone that comes from a rich family are advantage-taking, stuck-up, pains-in-the-ass."   
  
Looking at their joined hands and raising his eyes back up to smile at the taller man, Nasir whispered back: "Yeah, some are very nice people and some are actually... pretty amazing."  
  
Agron grinned as he took his free hand and tucked a loose trend of Nasir's hair over his ear. Scooting his chair closer, he took both of Nasir's hands in his own and, staring deeply in the other man's dark eyes, Agron whispered: "Do you know what I really wanna do with you right now?"   
  
Getting lost into the green depths of Agron's own eyes, Nasir whispered back: "No... what?"  
  
Agron's grin widened as he rose up from his chair and, mentioning Nasir to follow him, he simply replied: "You'll see..." and with that, they made their way...  
  
Out of the apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wine info found here: http://www.wine.com/v6/Domaine-Faiveley-Puligny-Montrachet-2009/wine/128514/detail.aspx
> 
> http://voices.yahoo.com/top-ten-wines-complement-salmon-1879430.html?cat=22


	9. Driver, roll up the partition please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newlyweds go to their next location...and Agron gets even with Nasir.

Back in Paris, the day after their little cafe "adventure", Agron and Nasir were waiting in front of their hotel just like their card had said to do and sure enough, at exactly 10AM, a car stopped right in front of the couple and the window on the driver's side pulled itself down to reveal a smiling brown-haired woman.  
  
"Agron and Nasir Brandt?" she asked the newlyweds in perfect English.  
  
"Yeah." replied Agron while glaring a bit at the woman.  
  
"I'm you driver for today, come on right in." she said as her smile grew.  
  
Looking at one another for a second and exchanging confused looks, Agron and Nasir still did as they were told and got in the back of the fancy-looking car.  
  
As they began to ride off, the driver announced: "We're going straight to the airport."  
  
This made Nasir's eyes widen and Agron frown as the smaller man asked in an agitated voice: "Hey, wait a minute. What's going on? Is there something wrong with our honeymoon? Are we going home?"  
  
Turning a corner and smiling at the couple through her front mirror, the woman held up a hand in reassurance and simply said: "Look at your card more attentively and you'll understand why we're going to the airport."  
  
Leaning back in his seat, Nasir pulled out the small card from his back pocket and together with Agron took a closer look at it. Sure, there was a bottle of Chardonnay on it, which represented their first official date (in Nasir's mind, at least), and the order to be in front of their hotel the very next day was scribbled underneath the picture, but other than that, there was nothing on there indicating where they were going and why they needed to go on a plane.  
  
 _Unless..._  
  
A light suddenly struck inside Agron's mind. "Hold up, a bottle of Chardonnay, wine....France....Provence, we're going wine tasting in Provence!?" he exclaimed out loud, finally making sense of everything.  
  
And with the way the back of the driver's neck made a up-and-down movement, indicating that Agron was right and that was indeed where they were going, Nasir felt himself getting excited. "Oh my god! I've always wanted to go there! This is so amazing!" he nearly shouted and started to bounce up and down in his seat like a little child, but quickly stopped himself when he realized that they were in the middle of the highway and he was going to make them crash if he didn't stop right then.

Which he did, with an embarrassed look on his face and through the laughter of both his husband and their chauffeur.  
  
 ****************  
  
About two hours later, thanks to a fast-running car and a non-stop flight inside a charter plane, the newlyweds finally set foot in Aix-en-Provence, with its old buildings everywhere they looked, the quiet sound of nature every time they paid attention and hundreds and hundreds of grapes vines on both sides of the road that they were busy walking on. It really was a little piece of heaven in its own right.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of walking, the newlyweds found themselves in front of the old-looking house that they'd been indicated to go to by their plane pilot just as they were about to land a little bit earlier. As they entered, an old-looking man was sitting at a counter and was talking to a redheaded woman in French:  
  
"Alors j'ai dit a ma femme, j'ai dit: "Estelle, mais quand vas-tu te rendre compte que cette robe-la date d'il y a 10 ans et que tu vas t'en acheter une nouvelle?" When he saw the two young men enter, the old-man directed his attention toward them and said: "Et bien bonjour! Bienvenue dans ma vinerie. Welcome to my winery! Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs? What can I do for you, my good sirs?"  
  
Nasir approached the counter where the old man was sitting and said: "We're supposed to have a private wine tasting tour scheduled here, under the name Agron and Nasir Brandt?"  
  
The old man put a pair of glasses on the tip of his nose and took out a piece of paper from under his desk as he said in broken English: "Well, let me see right here...Agron et Nasir Brandt...Brandt...Brandt...aha, Brandt!" he pointed something on the piece of paper to the redhead that had been with him since the newlyweds had first entered and she smiled and nodded.  
  
She approached the newlyweds and said: "You must be the newlyweds we heard about. I'm Lucretia and I will be your guide for this afternoon. I'll give you boys a course in wine tasting and a little bit of history on this fine winery and others that are growing all throughout Provence. If you'll both follow me, we'll get started."

And with that, the trio of Agron, Nasir and Lucretia stepped outside to take a closer look at the vines that were growing just behind the house and for the first part of the newlyweds' lesson in wine tasting.  
  
 ************  
  
Now usually, when someone does some wine tasting, they take a bit of wine in their glass, they smell it's content, they drink it, they swirl the wine around their mouth to really get a feel of its taste and then they spit it out. Which Agron and Nasir did all throughout the afternoon. But when 7PM came around and Lucretia and the old man insisted that the couple stayed for dinner and that there would be all of the wine that they could drink, well...let's just say that this wine didn't end up being spat out.

On the contrary, bottles of all kinds ended up being consumed by all four people and by the end of the night, when the driver from earlier picked the couple up from the airport to get them back to their hotel, Agron and Nasir were both in a much happier and more relaxed mood than earlier that morning.  
  
"So, how was the wine tasting?" the brunette asked them as she started her car after the newlyweds almost tripped while getting into it and were now giggling like idiots.  
  
"It..w-was good." giggled Nasir, leaning back against his seat and closing his eyes, feeling tired but oh-so-happy.  
  
"Y-yeah...was awesome." added Agron, feeling his head swimming in alcohol, but when he looked over to his right, he felt his entire vision, hell his entire _world_ switch around and concentrate itself on the beauty that he was now seeing.

His husband, his beautiful, sexy husband that he loved so, so much. Stumbling a bit to get closer to the other man, Agron goofily grinned and closed his eyes as he leaned closer and landed a soft, drunken kiss on Nasir's forehead. "Ilove...I love...you...Na-Nasir." he whispered softly.  
  
Opening his eyes and turning his head to look at Agron, Nasir's look on his face turned from one of drunken happiness to one of enhanced lust as he replied in an emotional voice: "L-love you too, A-Agron."

Closing his eyes once more as he leaned in, the newlyweds began to kiss more sloppily than usual because of both of their drunken state, but they still were able to angle their bodies together and lean back on the backseat, with Agron laying right on top of Nasir as their intense making out session continued.  
  
And when their hands began to wonder...  
  
"A-Agron, the car driving la-lady..." Nasir stammered out when he felt one of Agron's hand reach for the zipper of his pants. Even if he was drunk, he still had the mind to not embarrass the nice woman who had been driving the both of them all this time.  
  
"Oh...s-sorry." Agron replied, and with a pout was about to retreat his hand, but the driver in front of them simply laughed and said:  
  
"Oh, don't mind me boys, I'll just close the partition right here so you guys can have a good time. And by the way, the name's Kore."  
  
Agron looked up at the closing window and shouted: "T-thanks, K-Kore!" Looking back down at Nasir, who was looking up at him from his laying position on the backseat with fire in his eyes, Agron said with lust and a bit of alcohol in his voice: "Now...wh-where were we?"  
  
"I-I think you were just about to-to open my pants and gi-gimme a handjob" Nasir replied as he looped one arm around Agron's neck and yanked him back down for another round of making out, making the taller man growl into his husband's mouth as his hand went back to work and a few seconds later, found itself successful at completely opening up Nasir's pants and pulling his underwear down enough so that his rock-hard hard-on appeared.

Wrapping a leg around Agron's waist and grinding both of their erections together, Nasir murmured against Agron's busy lips: "Come on, baby, do it. Touch me, right here, just behind the driver lady."  
  
Biting the lips underneath his, Agron replied: "This...this is payback for yesterday. You're gonna come so hard that everybody on the entire road is going to-to know that..that you're mine."  
  
"Oh god y-yes...I'm yours, d-do it." Nasir pleaded, rocking his hips once more to get more friction between them.  
  
"Your wish is m-my command, m-my love." And with that and one more kiss, Agron's hand went to work, making Nasir yelp and grip his nails in his husband's broad shoulders.  
  
"Oh...oh god!" Nasir moaned as his head leaned over to the side, leaving Agron the opportunity to reach out and bite down at the soft skin of his husband's neck as his hand took on a fast and swift rhythm, making the body underneath him bounce up and down lightly while the car was driving alongside the road.  
  
"Ho-holy shit, Agr-Agron! Faster, right there, d-don't stop!" called out Nasir again and again as his husband's fingers picked up speed and strength against himself.

Finally, after what seemed a tortuous eternity, or maybe it was the alcohol playing tricks with his sense of time, Nasir gave a loud, shrilling yell that probably resounded outside of the car for the entire road to hear as he came inside Agron's hand and, as he calmed himself down and looked at the coyly-grinning man above him, he said with a smile of his own and in a heaving voice:  
  
"We're...we're even...f-for now..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translation: "Alors j'ai dit a ma femme, j'ai dit: "Estelle, mais quand vas-tu te rendre compte que cette robe-la date d'il y a 10 ans et que tu vas t'en acheter une nouvelle?"
> 
> "So I said to my wife, I said: "Estelle, when are you going to realize that this dress is dated from over ten years ago and that you're going to buy yourself a new one?"


	10. The first (or second?) date part 2: First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Agron and Nasir's first (or second?) official date is told.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Nasir winced out loud, holding his throbbing head in his hands when he woke up the next morning.  
   
"Oh god, do you have to be so loud!?" murmured Agron, who was busy sitting up and shielding his face from the bright sunlight seeping through the shut curtains of their hotel room.  
  
"What the hell did we do last night? I feel like my head's been hit by a train, by a bus and by a boat, all in that order." Nasir asked his husband and hissed as he too sat up on their bed and was hit in the face by the too bright white light coming from the outside.   
  
"I...I remember eating dinner, then drinking that good bottle of  Merlot, then some Chardonnay with you, then beginning another bottle of white stuff, but our plane was waiting for us, so we decided to "squidadled" out of there, as you so giddily said." Agron replied as he rubbed his eyes and finally felt fine enough to open them and face the day.   
  
"Y-yeah, I remember now... We got in the car after the airport and...oh god, I agreed to let you give me a handjob in the backseat, didn't I?" Nasir said, blushing as he realized what he had agreed to let his husband do to him while their car drove around in the middle of the road.   
  
"Oh shut up, as far as I can remember, you liked it." Agron grinned as the memories from his time in the backseat of the car the night before gradually came back to him. But with the look Nasir was giving him right at that moment, Agron's grin dropped and he couldn't help but ask: "I...I didn't do anything you didn't wanna do, right? I mean, I know we were both drunk and everything and I'm sorry if I embarrassed you and-" his ramblings was cut-off by a white pillow hitting him square on the top of his head.   
  
"Like you said Agron, I liked it and really, shut up." Nasir said with a small grin, squealed when his husband got off the bed with his thrown pillow in his hands and, after the smaller man took the other one in his own hands, the newlyweds began a fierce pillow fight, running around like children, forgetting for a moment that they were both grown men in their twenties, as their next clue for their scavenger hunt laid on their nightstand, forgotten too for a moment.

It had been given to them by a grinning Kore just as they were about to get out, or more appropriately said, as they were about to stumble out of their car and get some much needed sleep.  
  
On it was a simple picture, but also an important memory for them both, as it represented...  
  
 *******************  
  
"...A fair?!" gasped Nasir as they finally reached Agron's secret location. "Us, dressed like this, in the middle of a fair?" he asked the grinning man once again as Agron was walking ahead of him and the taller man turned his head and like a child, his smile grew wide and his eyes were shining in the bright moonlight.  
  
"Yeah, come on! There's so much to do! I wanna ride the rollercoaster first! Ooh, and after that we're going to get some popcorn and after that, maybe some candy apple..." Agron squealed out and indicated the other man to follow him, which Nasir did with a smile, a slow shake of the head and a certain fondness in the back of his eyes at Agron's infectious giddiness.   
  
And all the stuff that Agron wanted to do? They did. And all the stuff Nasir wanted to do? They did. They spend hours upon hours in that fair, having the time of their lives, forgetting all of their everyday troubles and just enjoyed themselves and most of all, each other.   
  
By the end and on the final ride of their very fun and very fulfilling night, both men were enjoying the view the city at night was giving the both of them as they were going up and down and up and down thanks to the big wheel in the middle of the fair. As their cart reached the highest point of the wheel, the ride stopped itself for a couple of minutes while the fair employee down below was busy getting some kids off of it.   
  
Agron and Nasir both looked around. The view was truly beautiful like this, with the twinkling lights of the city just below them as well as the twinkling lights of the stars just above them.   
  
"Wow, I've never seen anything quite like this before, have you?" Agron said in a awed voice as he was darting his eyes all around him and drinking in everything that he was seeing.   
  
"No, not really..." was Nasir's hushed reply and when the other man turned his head to make a witty comment about the night sky, Agron's breath caught in his throat when he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. And after a shocked Agron finally relaxed and melted into Nasir's tender kiss, he realized that Nasir hadn't been talking about said night sky, but about him.

They continued to make out at the highest point of the city, feeling safe and warm in each other's arms, until the ride lowered itself down a couple of minutes later and the two of them got off the big wheel and left the fair, hand-in-hand and a comfortable silence set between them.

They made their way back home as a fire of desire sparkled in both of their eyes, the both of them wanting much more than ride a wheel or eat a simple dinner... 


	11. The fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir go to a fair and things take an interesting turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is back ladies and gentlemen! Sorry that this story took a backseat, but I wanted to finish my other one before Valentine's day actually came by.
> 
> I'll try to juggle both this one and my next one, another Valentine's day mini-series, as much as I can and if the other one isn't finished by the actual holiday? Meh, what can you do? :)

After their lengthy pillow fight (which was declared a draw, when both men ended up sprawled out on the cold hard hotel room floor and giggling like idiots), Agron and Nasir finally stepped out of their hotel room to go get some lunch. As they were sitting in a nearby restaurant, Agron took the picture their driver had left them the night before and looked at it more closely.  
  
"A Ferris wheel..." Agron mused out loud. "Where could a Ferris wheel or a fair be in this city?" he added.  
  
Looking at a map that he'd bought from the airport's souvenir shop the day before, Nasir scanned his eyes through it for a bit, before exclaiming: "Ahah! Found something! There is a fair that is taking place right now at the Tuileries Garden, about fifteen minutes from here!"  
  
His eyes lighting up just like they had back then, Agron stood up and took Nasir's hand in his. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" And Nasir couldn't help but get infected by his husband's giddiness and he laughed as the two started to sprint across the sidewalk, to the confused looks of onlookers passing by.  
  
 ***************  
  
There were sights and sounds everywhere. Screams and laughter of the children and adults all around them, the lights of the different rides, there was just so much to take in that both newlyweds didn't know where to even begin. As they arrived at the ticket booth, Nasir approached the clerk and asked him: "Uh, hi. We were wondering if you had anything under the name Agron and Nasir Brandt?"  
  
In a thick French accent, the clerk replied: "Hm, let me check for a bit." And so he checked and checked and checked and checked, for about a good ten minutes and both men were just about to give up when the clerk suddenly banged his fist on his desk, making them jump up in fright and he exclaimed, while yelling at his computer like it was an unresponsive dog: "Why yes, I do have something under that name! It was just hidden in there somewhere and that stupid computer didn't want to cooperate. Bad computer, bad!"

The newlyweds looked at one another, wondering silently if that guy was a little bit cuckoo-crazy. Printing two tickets and giving one to each men, the clerk added with an overly huge smile and a cheerful voice: "There you go: two free passes to any rides or games that you both want and this, until closing time! Have a nice day!"  
  
Agron took the tickets and he and Nasir slowly walked away from the clerk, still keeping eye-contact with him, just in case there was a shotgun hidden underneath his desk or something...  
  
 *************  
  
"Oh my god! I'm never eating that much pretzel again!"  
  
"Right...You and I both know that you'll eat just as much when we get back home and you know it!"  
  
"Well, maybe..."  
  
A few hours later, after eating like pigs, riding roller coasters, visiting haunted houses and spinning around and around and around in crazy machines, both Agron and Nasir were now at the fair game booths, looking to see what they could play to win some goodies.  
  
A feminine voice shouted from their side: "Approchez, approchez, mesdames et messieurs! Venez gagner ces magnifiques peluches! Seulement 2 euros pour 5 balles! Qui-veut s'essayer? Venez-vous essayer!"  
  
Agron looked at the ball booth and then back at Nasir. "Mind if I win you that huge pink elephant right there?" he asked his husband, pointing to the large stuffed animal that was suspending on the wall right behind the towered metal cans.  
  
"Oh please, like you can make that shot!" scoffed Nasir while crossing his arms.  
  
Agron narrowed his eyes at his mocking husband and said: "Care to make it interesting?"  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that?" asked Nasir, a bit worried by the sly look on Agron's face at the moment.  
  
Agron smiled wickedly and replied: "Well, how about if I win you that thing, you get to do whatever I want in bed, tonight?"  
  
"And if you don't?" Nasir asked.  
  
"Well, you get to decide." proposed Agron.  
  
Putting his hand out for his husband to shake, Nasir smiled and replied: "You got yourself a bet!" and Agron smiled back as he shook his husband's hand and went to the booth with a look of pure determination on his face.  
  
And sure enough, ten minutes later...  
  
"There you go, one huge pink elephant for my delightful husband!" Agron triumphantly declared as he went over with a swag in his steps and a wicked smile on his face. And all Nasir could do was stare at Agron, completely stupefied that his husband could actually make that shot, as the taller man gave him the stuffed elephant, kissed him on the cheek, whacked him on the ass as he passed by and whispered right in his ear:  
  
"Can't wait for tonight, lover boy."  
Nasir gulped as the two went on their way for their final ride of the day: the Ferris wheel. And just like the time of their first official kiss, the view was absolutely spectacular underneath and all around them but neither of them were paying any attention to it, as they were busy making out in their cart like two horny teenagers.  
  
And as they exited the park and went back to their hotel, Nasir found himself also awaiting the rest of the night, despite having the duty to do anything Agron desired him to do. And maybe this fact was what making this even more exciting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fair that I'm talking about in this chapter is this (warning, this in in French):  
> http://www.feteforaine-jardindestuileries.com/


	12. The strip show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron has won the bet, so he is king of the night! What's his first command?

_"Are you sure all of this is really necessary?"_  
  
"Yes, it really is."   
  
The newlyweds were now back in their hotel suite and Agron was sitting on the edge of the four-posts bed, eagerly awaiting for his husband to come out of the bathroom.  
  
"Where did you get this anyway?" Nasir asked his husband from the other room.  
  
"Oh, you know... 'was supposed to be a surprise for later on during our honeymoon, but now is as good of an occasion to wear it as it'll ever be. Actually bought it the other day, you know, after our little coffee shop adventure? When we went shopping in those boutiques and you were busy looking at those plants. Good thing I know your size by heart, huh?" Agron replied with a grin.   
  
"Yeah, it's just that..." Nasir said as he adjusted his black tie and came out of the bathroom. "Did you really have to get a hat on top of everything?" he asked the other man.  
  
Agron grinned as he took in what Nasir had changed into: a 2-piece black suit, with tie and black bowler hat included, all made Nasir's natural charm exude itself exponentially more than it usually did.  
  
"Yes, you needed a hat, to compliment my very own hat." Agron replied and grinned as he adjusted his own hat on the top of his head: a cut-out cardboard crown. Nasir smirked and shook his head at Agron's childishness.   
  
Bowing while resting a hand on the top of his head to keep his hat still, Nasir asked the night's king with a slight smile: "So, my liege, how can my services pleasure you on this night?"  
  
Picking up a remote control that had been resting right next to him on the top of the bed sheets, all Agron did to reply to this was grin and say the following words, while pushing the play button to their MP3 player:  
  
"Strip for me."  
  
One of Nasir's eyebrow rose and an amused snort came out of his throat when he started to hear [what song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6QZn9xiuOE) he had been instructed to dance to. But, bets were bets and Nasir, a man of his words, smiled a devilish smile as he began to move in the sexiest way that he could get his body to do so, much to Agron's approval and even more so, to his growing arousal.

The way the smaller man was swaying his hips to the rhythm of the music, the arch of his back when he slowly shrugged off his black suit jacket and sent it down on the floor, the way he was licking his lips and looking hungrily at his husband as he took off his tie, everything that he was doing, he was doing for the man sitting on the bed and Agron was just enjoying the hell out of it.   
  
Slowly, Nasir unbuttoned his dress shirt down to the last button, when he suddenly turned around and walked toward the sitting man. "Say, my dear king? Would you give me the honor in undoing this last button right here? It seems only a mighty royal man like you has the talent to do so and I, the lonely peasant that I am, cannot accomplish such a feat. So, my grace, will you grant me this small favor on this night?" Nasir asked Agron in the most gentle, but also sexiest voice he'd ever used.  
  
"Well, since you asked so politely, I guess I can grant you this one favor. But remember, I am still the king!" Agron reminded the other man as he reached over and undid Nasir's last shirt button and raising himself from off the bed, he did the rest of the work and took the shirt off his husband's shoulders and brought it to the floor as Nasir whispered with darkened eyes and a hushed voice:  
  
"Yes, my liege. You are my king and I am yours to command."  
  
Agron licked his lips at that thought and as he slowly ran his large hands up Nasir's lithe chest and gathered his husband into his arms, he leaned in and whispered right into his love's ear:  
  
"Well, if you are mine to command, then I want you to do the one thing I've been desiring for you to do ever since we've met..."  
  
"And what's that, my king?" Nasir whispered, not quite helping himself and biting at the lobe of his husband's ear, making Agron shiver.  
  
Pulling his head back and looking at his husband with more desire and seriousness that he'd ever done so before, Agron finally revealed his most inner desire:  
  
"I want you and I to get in that bed and I want...I want you to fuck me."  
  



	13. The first time Nasir took Agron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says! Nasir pretty much screws Agron for the very first time.

"You want me...you want me to do what!?" Nasir asked his husband gasping and he was sure that if Agron wasn't cradling his face with his large hands right this moment, his jaw would probably be on the floor right about now.  
  
Running his fingers through his love's long hair and looking at him with a vulnerability that Nasir had never seen before, Agron smiled as he repeated:  
  
"I want you and I to get in that bed and I want you to fuck me."  
  
"I...I..." was all Nasir could say to that, because of all of the things he'd imagined Agron ordering for him to do on this night, let's just say that fucking him was the last thing he'd expected. He'd pictured stuff like blindfolds or maybe even handcuffs, but this, this was something else.  
  
Seeing the lost look on his husband's face, Agron's smile turned into a frown. "Unless...unless you don't want to? Because it's okay if you don't and we could do some other stuff and I-" he was cut-off mid-sentence when the long-haired man reached over and gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to, believe me Agron, I do. It's just that I...I've never..." Nasir started to whisper when their lips separated and his husband finished his sentence when he said:  
  
"You've never done this before?"  
  
Nasir shook his head with a half-smile.  
  
Agron smiled back and added: "It's okay, because I've never asked this to anyone before either."  
  
Nasir was even more shocked by this and said: "You mean that I'd be your..."  
  
"Yeah." Agron replied, nodding.  
  
"And you'd be my..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow." again was all Nasir could say to that.  
  
Running a thumb over Nasir's upper lip, Agron looked at his husband seriously once again and asked: "So, will you do it? Will you take me to bed and fuck me?"  
  
And he got his answer when Nasir took the passing finger into his mouth and with a mix of tongue, lips and teeth, showed a predatory side of him he'd never shown to anyone else before and he replied while backing his husband toward the bed: "Yeah...yeah, I'm going to get you on that thing and I'm going to make you scream as loud as you've been making me do so all of this time, maybe even louder if things go my way."  
  
Taking his shirt off and throwing it in the direction of the other discarded pieces of clothing that were laying on the floor because of Nasir's earlier stripping session, Agron grinned as he felt the mattress hit his knees and opening his arms, he said: "Then come on then, make me scream. As your king I command you to do so."  
  
Nasir smiled back with a wild look in his eyes and before Agron caught him and the pair fell back on the bed, he replied in a passionate hiss:  
  
 _"Yes, my liege."_  
  
 *******************  
  
It was like nothing Agron had ever felt before. Here he was, in the middle of the bed, being prepared by his husband for what was to come and he felt like every fiber of his body was on fire. The way Nasir had taken off the rest of their clothes in almost record time and had kissed his husband from head to toe, not leaving an inch of him unmarked by a bite or a lick had left Agron a trashing mess and now here Nasir was, lavishing his entrance like he worshipped it, it was almost too much to take.

And when his tongue had went inside and had hit that spot deep inside the taller man's body that Agron didn't even know existed and that had almost made him jolt right out of the bed, my god! Why had he waited so long to do this? And if this was how the preparing felt, how would the actual fucking be like?  
  
Nasir felt like a man possessed. He had felt and seen other men, but mostly Agron doing the things that he was doing now and he'd never even dreamed he'd ever had the chance of doing them. Kissing Agron in the most intimate of places, to prepare him for when he'd come inside felt so raw, so precious that he almost didn't want it to ever end.

But, he also knew that something better was yet to come and he slowly let his tongue out of Agron's body, to the sound of his own sigh and of his husband's disappointed whine. Kissing his way back up Agron's muscled back, Nasir bit the taller man's shoulder and neck as he held his body close to him from behind and whispered into his ear:  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for this, my love?"  
  
Panting for air, Agron closed his eyes and whispered back: "Yeah, I'm more than ready. Come on, do it, take me, now."  
  
And aligning himself with Agron's entrance, Nasir finally pushed inside and the both of them yelped out loud when their virginities came into collision and were breached at the same time.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Agron soon felt his body start to relax little by little to the intrusion that it was enduring deep inside. At first it had stung, just as it would be expected when something happened for the first time sexually, but soon the stinging gave away to some unbelievable pleasure that Agron could feel from the tip of his hair to the nail of his toe.  
  
Feeling like he had entered a warm, cozy vice, Nasir couldn't believe what he was experiencing right at this moment. Why had he never done anything like this before? Being inside Agron felt so good and hot and just...amazing.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked his husband when he felt no movement nor sound coming from the man laying beside him after thirty seconds or so had passed.   
  
And what he got was a turning head, full of white teeth and shining eyes and a hand reaching over and pulling him into a deep kiss, with a whispered: "I'm fantastic, but I'd be much better if you were moving."  
  
And "Your desires shall be quenched, my king." was what Nasir replied and wrapping an arm around Agron's shoulders, he used it as leverage and began to move slowly and deeply inside his husband's body, making him close his eyes and the other began to cry out.   
  
And as the minutes went by, the speed of Nasir's thrusting accelerated and the volume of Agron's moaning augmented and soon, they were one wildly, vibrating and screaming body, lost in each other like only two newlyweds could and when at last, in one piercing cry, Nasir came with Agron following soon after (with the help of Nasir's magical hand, of course), they separated themselves from one another and laid back on the bed, tired but happy by this extraordinary experience.  
  
Putting the crown back on his head after it had fallen off mid-thrust just a couple of minutes earlier, Agron gathered Nasir inside his arms and the smaller man put his own bowler hat back on his head as he asked with a grin: "So, my liege, were you satisfied by my services on this night?"  
  
With a sleepy smile, Agron whispered back as he kissed his husband on the forehead: "Oh yeah, the king is indeed satisfied." Pulling back to look at the smaller man, he couldn't help but ask: "And you? Was it good for you too?"  
  
"Oh yeah, definitely." was what Nasir replied with a satisfactory smile.  
  
"And compared to the first time that I did you, how would you compare this?" Agron asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Well..." and as the smaller man began to reminisce, their card for the next day's trek was left laying inside Nasir's pants' pocket:  
  
A trip to the biggest sex shop of all of Paris, where both Agron and Nasir could pick whatever they desired to make the rest of their honeymoon sensational, just like their first time making love had been... 


	14. The first time Agron took Nasir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of their first official time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *walks inside fic*
> 
> *looks at cobwebs*
> 
> *gets dust cleaner out*
> 
> Oh yeah, it's time to get back in business on that thing! After spending pretty much six months away, I fully intend to spend update this baby. Hope you guys enjoy! :)

_Two years earlier..._

They hadn't even reached the front door of Nasir's apartment and already the smaller man's neck was full of biting bruises and the short haired man's glorious behind had been thoroughly explored by a shaking set of smaller hands.

When somehow, in what seemed like a miracle, they opened the door and made their way inside while in the middle of teeth clicking and fingers unfastening, both Agron and Nasir stopped what they were doing and took a moment to look at one another.

Cupping the smaller man's cheeks with both of his hands, Agron smiled tenderly as he said: "Did I ever tell you that you're the most gorgeous man that I've ever met?"

Blushing like a lady and staring at the floor, but smiling nonetheless, Nasir responded while putting his hands over Agron's: "No, but it is pretty nice to hear you say that."

Chuckling, Agron stepped closer to Nasir's body and whispered right by his ear: "What I'm saying is true, Nasir. You're so gorgeous, inside and out. And I want you so much. Can I have you, please?"

Swallowing thickly, Nasir closed his eyes, caressed Agron's own stubbly cheeks tenderly and nodded.

************

"Oh...oh...oh god, Agron...ah..."

His face was now in the soft linen of his pillow, his hands were clutching the sheets laying underneath him and Nasir was moaning softly as Agron was sucking and kissing his hot and throbbing length fiercely, while his fingers...his fingers were touching the deepest parts of him and sending him in a hazy state of bliss.

They spent the longest time, in the middle of that room, slowly taking each other's clothes and touching and kissing patches after patches of skin. All the while, taking breaks to look and smile in each other's eyes.

This was nothing like that first romp inside Nasir's office, a heat-of-the-moment blowjoby thing. This moment was filled with passion, lust, sweetness and even...

Maybe...

Lo-?

"Oh god!" Nasir's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt Agron's hand hit a particular sensitive spot and the smaller man almost came off the bed from how strongly  
he reacted.

Smiling against Nasir's skin and feeling that the smaller man was stretched well enough for him, Agron quickly put on the tin foil packet that he'd brought for the occasion and in one, swift, glorious motion...

Finally made his way inside.

And if Agron's fingers had been quite something, then Nasir just had no idea what the sensation of the taller man's length would be. This...this... this was so...

"Oh...oh shit!" he couldn't help but moan out as the man sprawled on top of him bit at one of his shoulders while plunging again and again deep, deep inside.

Even Agron started to moan out, the sensations spiraling inside and outside too much for him to take.

"Nasir...you feel so good...oh god!" he cried out, closing his eyes as he increased the rhythm of his thrusting.

Feeling the coldness of the sheets rubbing against himself, Nasir also started to get worked up. But, before reaching his climax, he made one request to the man right above him...

"Agron...Agron...oh god...can-can I see you? When we...oh shit...when we...?"

"Yeah...oh god, yeah...anything for you baby." was Agron's answer and in one quick move, the lovers found themselves face-to-face instead to chest to back, soon moving as quickly as they'd been doing so just a minute ago.

"Agron...Agron...faster...please. harder..fuck me through the wall...I want you to..."

"Yeah...like that? You like that, don't you? God I wanna do this forever with you..."

"Oh god, right there...just right there...come on...take me...oh...HOLY SHIT!"

"Nasir...Nasir...I'm going to...I'm gonna...GOD!"

And, just as they were reaching their climaxes and crying out...something that they hadn't anticipated happened...

The metal underneath the bed made a strange sound.

Something seemed to split in two.

And soon, in a loud yelp, Agrin and Nasir found themselves still on the mattress, but now they were supported by a hard wooden floor instead of a set of springs and a metal structure.

They both blinked with heaving chests and looked at one another for a second.

"Did...did we just...?" Nasir asked after a moment of stunned silence.

"....I think I owe you a new bed." was all Agron responded to that, too shocked to say anything else.

But soon enough, taking in the absurdity of the situation, the set of lovers collapsed back in each other's arms once more, laughing uproariously.

Yeah, their first time together had truly been spectacular...

The bed-breaking kind of spectacular.


	15. The sex shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short interlude where Agron and Nasir visits the biggest sex shop in Paris and find something quite... interesting.

"Oh my god! This is like...the perfect pervert paradise or something!"

That was the first thing Agron said, looking in complete awe, as he and Nasir took a gander at their environment.

There was sexual paraphelia...everywhere. From soft stuff, like feathers and massage oils, to hard-core stuff that I couldn't even name you and everywhere in between. From down on the floor, to up on the ceiling and that didn't count the endless wall-to-wall coverings that this notorious sex shop seemed to have.

Nasir nodded along his husband, also looking around in astonishment. Huffing out a breath, he met Agron's eyes and with a small smile, he said:

"Well, what are we waiting for? We've got some shoppin' to get to!"

************

"Agron? Are you okay back there?" Nasir called out from the section that he was currently in.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just checking out some stuff. Just give me another minute!" he heard the taller man say.

"Alright." Nasir cried out once again, his mind focused at what he'd been staring at for the past five minutes or so.

Sweet lord, there was so many dirty movies on this wall, it was almost...unbelievable.

And those ridiculous titles:

 _As horny as it gets_ ,

 _Beauty and the bitch_ ,

 _Cockdile Dundee_ ,

 _Fast and Curious_ ,

 _That little piggy went to Porno_ ,

 _Deep in Angel's Ass.._."

"Nasir, Nasir! Come quick, you've gotta see this!" he suddenly heard Agron, breaking him out of his investigating thoughts once again. Nasir quickly walked out of the double western-looking doors that contained the porn section of the shop and went to where he saw his husband and approaching him, he saw his green eyes lit up in glee and when he was in front of him, he couldn't help but put a hand over his mouth, trying his best not to laugh.

Agron looked from what he was holding inside his hands to the smaller man as he said in a restrained voice: "Does this remind you of anything?"

Nasir, his eyes lighting up with the same kind of amusement than his husband's, replied from behind his hand: "Why do you think I'm trying not to laugh here?"

And Agron couldn't help but smirk wider as he made the content of his hands wiggle and Nasir couldn't take it anymore and burst out in giggles.

That thing, that Agron was holding right now...it was just like the one that Agron had found when...when...

He had been first introduced to Nasir's mother.

And that thing was...

The biggest plastic dildo that both he and Nasir had ever seen, that is until right now, in this sex shop, while giggling like complete idiots, ignoring the stares from the people around the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, those porn movies titles, are all real titles that I've found while browsing the net to get some. Not the porn, but the titles, of course. :)


	16. Sneaks and snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Agron met Nasir's mother, or how he came into contact with what he thought was his biggest fear...

Six months inside their relationship, Nasir should have known that it was only a matter of time before his family and Agron would eventually cross paths. If he could have chosen how to do it, he would have certainly chosen a quiet dinner, where he and Agron could discuss with the former's folks about everything and nothing and they would clearly see that the short-haired man wasn't a snooty and spoiled rich brat, just like himself had thought Agron was at first.

But if that scenario didn't end up happening, Nasir would have probably chosen a hundred...maybe even a thousand scenarios that would have been better...

At least, much better than what really ended up happening.

Once a month, Nasir had the tradition to go to his parents' house to help out with their large garden. Usually, he was faced with an empty house whenever he arrived, but that particular morning, he was met with two facts:

One, his father was away on business and his mother had decided to stay and do some housework along with him and two...unfortunately...

Agron was at the gate...his car beeping into the afternoon air.

 _"Nasir! Could you go see who's beeping? I'm trying to get my afternoon nap here!"_ Nasir's mother, a feisty woman named Maria, shouted from the living room.

"Yes, mom!" Nasir shouted back as he quickly made his way out the door and toward his boyfriend's Convertible.

"What are you doing here?" Nasir said quietly as Agron smiled at his boyfriend.

"I missed you too much and you're here...all by yourself... so I came to see you!" he responded.

"Well my mom is here so you're going to have to turn around and come back another time!" Nasir retorted in a quiet voice.

"But...but Nasir..." Agron whined and then oh _god_...his lower lip started to wobble...

Sighing, Nasir nodded and said: "Alright, you can stay, but I'm going to hide you out inside my old room and you won't come out until I tell you to, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Agron said with a beaming smile and together, the couple sneakily made their way inside the house...and then up the stairs...

 _"Nasir, who was at the gate?"_ Maria suddenly called out from her laying position on the living room couch.

"No-nobody mom! Just someone asking for direction, that's all!" Nasir responded as joyfully as possible, trying to hide the fact that a Brandt kids, the ones that his mother disliked so much, was standing just behind him inside the staircase.

 _"Well then...why don't you...zzzz...."_ Maria mumbled before drifting back to sleep.

Wiping his forehead in relief, Nasir quickly directed his boyfriend up the stairs and into the hallway of the second level of his family house.

"Well, that was a close one." he commented quietly.

"Yeah...I know..." was all Agron could respond.

"Agron...is that?...Are you turned on by all of this?!" Nasir shrieked as he turned around, after feeling something poking at his hip, and looked at his now heatedly-staring boyfriend.

"So...what if I was? What are you going to do about it?" he challenged the other man.

Licking his lips, Nasir couldn't help himself. "Oh, I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it..." he said with a wiggle of the eyebrow as he pushed his boyfriend against the nearest wall and with a quick zip of his boyfriend's jeans and a downwards slide to the ground...

"Oh god, Nasir!" Agron pretty much shouted when he felt Nasir's hot mouth go down on him. And when he felt the vibrations of Nasir's laugh against his hard-on, that's when the chanting began...

"Oh Christ!"

"Right there!"

"Oh, you're so good!"

"Jesus!"

"That's it! That's it!"

"Sweet merciful Lord!" Agron finally said as he came.

And just as Nasir was standing up with a proud look on his face and about to say something, that's when they both heard...

_"Nasir? What's going on up there?"_

And Nasir's smug face turned into one of complete fear.

"Shit! My mother's awake! And she's coming up the stairs! Quick...hide!"

"Where?!"

"I don't know...there's so many doors...here! Go in there!!"

"Okay!"

And the room that Agron turned out to enter in was in fact...

Maria's very own bedroom.

And where did he ended up hiding?

Under Maria's very own bed.

 _"Nasir, what is all this noise? It's like somebody's praising god or something and huh...what are you hiding?"_ she asked in one breath as she climbed up the stairs and saw Nasir leaning against the nearby wall as non-chalantly as possible.

"What do you mean, dearest mother? I'm not hiding anything...Why would you think I'm hiding anything?" her son said as he gave her a big toothy grin.

"Nasir Almasi, I've been your mother for over 22 years now and if there's one thing that I know about you, it's your face when you're lying about something. And right now, you are lying, right into my face. So tell me, what are you hiding?" Maria retorded as she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

Nasir lowered his eyes as his fake smile started to falter. Swallowing thickly, he licked his lips and looked down on the floor. Sighing, he looked his mother in the eyes as he thought "Well, might as well confess everything to her now." and just as he opened his mouth to start to speak...

 _"AAACK!"_ a shrilling scream interrupted everything and startled both mother and son.

"What in the world was that?" Maria said as she clutched her chest in fright.

"I...I don't..." Nasir started to say, but the answer to his mother's question quickly came by itself when an agitated Agron quickly opened Maria's bedroom door and he dashed the hell out of there as he yelled out, hiding behind Nasir's back in fright:

_"SNAKE! THERE'S A SNAKE UNDER THE BED!"_

"What!?" Nasir and Maria both said. The older woman quickly opened her bedroom door and, picking an object inside her hands, she walked right back out as she asked the cowering man: "Is that what's frightening you, son?"

"Yes! Please, take it away from me!" Agron shrieked as he cowered even more.

Maria then looked at her son as she said:

"This is what you were hiding?"

"Yes." confessed Nasir.

"A Brandt kid? And he's afraid of...of this?" Maria said as she raised an eyebrow and pointed at the object inside of her hand and when Nasir took a closer look, he grew ten shades of red.

"Agron! You're scared of one of my mom's dildos?!" he shrieked as he turned around and hit his boyfriend on the back of the head.

"That...that's a dildo!? But it's so big! And so...so thick...and I think it's looking right at me!" Agron replied in fear.

"That's your boyfriend?" Maria finally said after a couple of seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Six months."

"Does he treat you good?"

"Very."

"Do you love him?"

"V-Very." Nasir finally admitted.

Agron looked up and his face changed from complete fear to absolute wonder. "You...you do?"

"Yeah..." Nasir admitted, smiling this time around.

"I...I love you too Nasir." Agron also admitted quietly. He then leaned in and gave his boyfriend a tender kiss on the lips.

Maria, still holding her weekend dildo inside her hands, looked at the display of affection happening right in front of her as she said:

"Alright boys, I'll make you a deal: I won't say anything about Nasir dating one of those Brandt kids and I might even want to get to know him...if none of this ever goes to your father's ear? Alright?"

Both men nodded quickly and responded:

_"Yes, mam!"_


	17. Interlude: Last night in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short, I know, but I just really wanted to get the ball rolling again. And the next chapters will be longer, promise! :)

"It's pretty nice out here, isn't it?" Nasir said with a content smile.

"Yeah, I definitely have to agree with you and say that it really is." Agron agreed with a smile of his own.

It was their last night in Paris and Agron and Nasir were watching a spectacle of blue, yellow, red and many other colors from up top their last destination of the first part of their trip: the Eiffel Tower, thanks to a small card that the smiling clerk at their hotel gave them as they were both checking out earlier that morning. They were supposed to leave for the airport to take their returning private jet later on that evening, after their very own private fireworks show.

Nasir nuzzled his cheek against Agron's chest and closed his eyes.

His husband looked down at him, his smile widening, and asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man: "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just...being here with you...I've never felt so happy and so...so excited about the future, you know what I mean?" Nasir responded as he opened his eyes once more.

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean. But I think there was at least one other time when I felt even more excited about something than right now..." Agron said with fondness in his eyes.

"Oh yeah? And when was it?" Nasir asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"The very first time we actually talked about a possible future between us." Agron replied tenderly, kissing his love on the top of his head.

"Really? Because as far as I can remember, that wasn't really the most pleasant moment in the history of the world...at least as far as I'm concerned..." replied Nasir with a slight smirk and Agron chuckled too, remembering the also disastrous day that Nasir met his father...

As his _patient_.

***************


	18. The patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn from bad to good when Nasir has to go to the hospital and get operated on...by Agron's father.

***Crash!***

_"Ow! Ow! Son of a bitch, ow!"_   was shrieked out and Agron almost ran his way from his bathroom to his living room and he gasped as he saw his boyfriend on nearly eight months hopping on his right foot, clutching his left one inside his hands and cursing away like a sailor.

"What...what's going on? What happened?" asked Agron as he approached his boyfriend with worry and fear written all over his face.

Nasir stopped hopping for a second and turned to look at the other man. "Stupid bronze statue fell on my foot." he explained as he pointed toward the fallen bustier that Agron was keeping inside his apartment and when he tried to put some weight on his left foot once again, he could only wince out in extreme agony: "Oh shit! I can't...I can't...it hurts so much, Agron! What do we do?!"

Agron, who had calmed down by this point, tried to do the same for his boyfriend by saying: "It's okay, sweetie, it's gonna be okay. Here, just, let me take a look."

With a slight frown, Nasir hopped the best as he could towards the awaiting Agron and after some prodding and poking, the short haired man looked up once again and revealed:

"Yeah, it's broken. 'Looks like we're gonna have to go to the hospital."

And if Nasir had freaked out when the statue had fallen on his foot, the news that he would have to go to the hospital...well...

"Oh god, I have to go to the hospital? And get myself operated on?! What...what if it's actually worse than it looks and they can't arrange it and I'll never be able to walk correctly again and you won't be able to look at me the same way ever again and..."

But his freak-out was interrupted by his boyfriend's sweet lips on his own and jjust like always, this seemed to do the trick because when they separated after a minute or so, Nasir had stopped talking and was breathing a little bit slower than previously.

Agron smiled gently at his boyfriend and said: "Don't worry, okay? Everything's going to be just fine. I know just the place and I know just the person that can take care of you and put your foot back together. Come on, I'll help put your coat on and I'm going to take you to him."

Nasir raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but ask:

"Oh yeah? And who are you taking me to?"

And, as they exited Agron's apartment and got inside his car, the short-haired man simply answered with a grin:

"My dad."

************

"So, Nasir, I suppose?" Papa Brandt said from behind his surgical mask several hours later.

The aforementioned man, in his hospital gown and lying inside his hospital bed, swallowed thickly as he stammered out: "Y-yes, sir."

"You're my son's boyfriend, aren't you?" the elderly man said as he was busy sterilizing and preparing his medical tools for his upcoming surgery.

"Yes, sir." replied Nasir once again.

"So, if you are indeed my son's partner, how come I haven't met you until now, hmm? And how come the first time that we meet, it's in my hospital, with you needing surgery and me about to open up your foot with this scalpel right here?" Papa Brandt asked and Nasir gulped when he saw the large surgery knife inside his hands.

"I don't...I don't know sir." was all that came out of his mouth.

But as soon as he had started it, Papa Brandt quickly dropped the mean act and chuckled. "Hey, it's okay son. It's alright that we haven't been able to meet until today. Really, with me being busy here all the time and everything that's going on around my family, I wouldn't have had time for an introductory meeting between the three of us outside of work anyway. And you know what, from what I can tell, you seem like a pretty good kid. No wonder my son's so smitten by you that he wants the two of you to live together..." he said with a shake of the head.

Nasir's eyes bulged out of his head as he shrieked out: **"WHAT?!"**

Papa Brandt stopped dead in his tracks as he turned around and looked at the gaping man. "What, he didn't ask you yet?"

 **"NO!"** shouted Nasir.

Feeling his wrinkled cheeks grow redder by the second, all Papa Brandt could do to get out of this embarrassing situation was to double up his speed and, swiftly putting the sleeping mask over his patient's mouth, he in turn stammered out:

"Well, would you look at that? It's sleepy and then surgery time. Sweet dreams, man-I-didn't-say-anything-about-shacking-up-to. See you in a couple of hours!"

*************

**"YOU DID WHAT!?"** Agron shrieked out a couple of said hours later, from his standing position inside the waiting room.

"Well, it ain't my fault that it just came out, okay? I thought that you'd already done it by now, alright?" Papa Brandt retorted, standing his ground.

"Well, I would have done it tonight, if your stupid bronze statue hadn't fallen down, crushed my poor boyfriend's foot and...and... **RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME!** " shrieked out Agron in return.

 **"HEY, IT WASN'T ME THAT PUT THAT STATUE WHERE IT WAS, OKAY? AND THAT THING, BY THE WAY, WAS A HIGH-SCHOOL GRADUATION PRESENT! AND...AND...WHY ARE WE YELLING AT EACH OTHER?!"** Papa Brandt said out loud.

 **"I...I DON'T KNOW!"** replied Agron with the same volume in his voice.

 **"WELL, WHY DON'T YOU JUST VISIT YOUR BOYFRIEND IN THE RECOVERY ROOM WHILE I PREPARE FOR MY NEXT SURGERY, ALRIGHT?"** cried out Papa Brandt as he began to walk away.

 **"YEAH, THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA!"** was what Agron shouted after his father's retreating form.

***************

Pounding, that was what Nasir's head was feeling when he finally came back from his medical sleep after a couple of hours of being knocked out by the sleeping gas Mr. Brandt had given him.

Turning his head, he realized that to his left, he could see his foot heavily bandaged and that to his right...

He could see his wearily-looking boyfriend, sitting by his side in what looked like to be a very uncomfortable chair.

Speaking of which...

"Agron?" Nasir called out weakly and the man in question, realizing that his name had been called out, raised his head and smiled a sympathetic smile as he said:

"Hey. 'You ok?"

Nasir smiled back weakly as he replied:

"Yeah, in the circumstances that I'm in, I can say I'm actually pretty swell right now."

Agron nodded.

And than an awkward moment of silence fell upon the two of them.

"Hmm."

"Yeah."

...

Finally, it was Nasir who broke the silence.

"Agron?"

"Yeah?" the sitting man said quickly.

"Your...your father...before surgery...he said something pretty weird to me...about you." Nasir started to say.

Feigning ignorance, Agron said while batting his eyelashes innocently: "Really? And what did he say?"

Sitting up, Nasir groaned as a numb sensation went right inside his leg down to his foot.

"He said something...about you...wanting to move in with me..." he finally revealed.

And, knowing he'd been busted, Agron sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "I'm so sorry you had to learn about this from my dad and not from me, really I am! I made him promise to keep his mouth shut, but of course he had to blab about it at the first occasion and to the one person that I didn't want to find out. I know that we've not even been going out for a full year, Nasir, but I just love you so damn much! And I know we've been going pretty fast in our relationship, but the one thing that I want more in this world, is to always be by your side no matter what happens.

I want a future with you, Nasir and what a better way to start than by living together, right? But, I'll understand if you think it's going too fast and you want to slow things down and I'll even understand if you want to end it right here and right now because of the idiot that I am for not asking you before my stupid dad spilled everything out on his supid surgery table..."

He was about to apologize, ***again*** , when he felt a hand on his forearm.

And his worried and panicked face turned to one of happiness when he looked up and saw the genuine smile upon his boyfriend's lips as he laughed out loud and said:

"You really are just an complete idiot sometime, aren't you?" A pause happened...and then...

"Of course I want to move in with you, Agron! I don't care if it's you or your dad that told me about it, because...I wanted to do it for a very long time. Hell, I've been wanting the future that you were rambling on about just there just as long! I want everything with you! I want an apartment, I want a pet, I want..." suddenly, his eyes began to well up, which caused Agron's green ones to do the same. "I...I want a proposal...I want marriage...maybe even kids..." he whispered huskily.

Leaning his head against his love's, Agron whispered back: "Really? You want all of that with me?"

And smiling, before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend tenderly on the lips, Nasir responded:

"Of course I want all of that with you, my idiot."

And Papa Brandt watched on from the doorway of the hospital room, as the couple kissed one another tenderly, and he smiled to himself as he thought:

_"Ah, young love, what is more beautiful in life than that?"_

*****************

"It really was a great moment, wasn't it?" Nasir asked his husband as he and Agron were laying in their on-board bed once more, while their private jet was busy flying to their next destination.

"Yeah. And the fact that your foot healed up in just a month and we found an apartment almost as soon as that happened really helped things along, if I do say so myself." retorted Agron, while closing his eyes and listening to buzzing sound of the plane engine.

Reaching over, Nasir took a piece of paper that had been laying on the nightstand by the bed as he read out loud:

_Better wear warm clothes through and through,_

_Because you are certainly not going to the Sahara._

_Snow and ice are instead waiting for you,_

_In the western end of Canada._

"So, 'excited to go to Whistler as the next part of our honeymoon?" asked Nasir as they'd both deciphered the riddle hidden inside the paper almost as soon as they'd read it.

Leaning over and nuzzling his nose against his husband's neck, Agron murmured:

"Seven days of white backgrounds and winter activities? What more could a man ever want?"

And he couldn't help but yelp when Nasir pushed him down and, straddling Agron's waist, the smaller man whispered against his lips:

"I'll show you what you could want more other than white backgrounds and winter activities..."

And, as they proceeded to consummate their marriage once more, for who knows how long this time around, the jet pilot really had no time to pretend to not hear them going at it, because of the bumpy ride his plane was going through at the moment thanks to some annoying turbulence.

Just like the bumpy ride that Agron and Nasir's next part of their honeymoon would become...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is coming!
> 
> *dorky evil laugh* hehehehe...


	19. Skating on the ice, falling on your ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as an FYI, I've never been to Whistler myself, so I don't really know if there is an information center there. But for the sake of the story, let's just pretend that there is one. Thanks. :)

_"Hey boys!_

_This time, it's Maria that is talking to you both. While me and my husband maybe not have the money nor the fame that Agron's side of the family possess, we however have something that that might make the both of you very happy: your very own ski lodge! Everything is furnished and everything's filled. You can enjoy it at both of your leisure...just keep the dirty little details of what happens between the two of you, alright? Along with the lodge, here's a reward and an exercise for you to accomplish:_

_For your reward, here are seven different activities that you'll be able to enjoy throughout the week. When you spend them and in what order is up to you. These activities are:_

_-Skiing,_   
_-Ice Skating,_   
_-Dog-Sledging (which includes hot-cocoa and a picnic),_   
_-Visiting the brand new hot spot in town: the Icy Bar!_   
_-Ice fishing,_   
_-Go watch hockey in VIP seats at the stadium,_   
_-And finally, snowmobiling._

_As for the exercise, along with this letter, you will find a notebook. We want the two of you each night, before you go to sleep or after, uhm, extracurricular activities, to write inside its pages a lesson, or a promise that you will keep to keep your marriage strong and everlasting. Because while things may be running for the two of you right now, who knows what might happen in the future? So, for a good marriage, you need a good foundation to base it upon. It's up to you to find the rules to makes this foundation works and stick to them._

_Hope you guys have a great time and we can't wait to see you again!_

_Bye,_

_Maria Alsafi."_

This was the letter that had been given to Nasir, the moment that he and Agron left the jet plane the following morning and now here there were, inside the Whistler business center, their mouth agape at what they were seeing.

"Wow..." whispered Agron as they made their way toward the foyer of the huge log cabin that they'd just entered.

Nasir nodded his head as he too looked around and took everything in.

Activity was bustling just about everywhere. Ski lifts were going up and down and up and down outside to their right, while people were coming and going on snowboards and other winter equipments onto their left. And all of that didn't include the people bustling about inside the enter and while some were busy subscribing to the different activities the place had to offer, most of them were just lounging around inside the foyer, drinking cocoa and chatting lively amongst themselves.

"So, which one do you wanna try it first? Skiing? Dog-sledding? Ooh, I always wanted to try ice-fishing!" said Nasir as he was practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

Agron chuckled and replied as he clutched the notebook inside his hands: "Well, we've got all week to do them all, so...what do you say...after registering..." Agron proposed while wiggling his eyebrows.

"...Hot tub?"

"You read my mind right there, mister." Agron responded while taking his husband inside his arms and kissing him soundly, which Nasir smiled at and made him melt into the warm embrace.

***********

"Come on now, Agron, you can do it!" Nasir laughed from where he was standing, right in the middle of the frozen lake that had only taken him ten seconds to get to.

But Agron wasn't really in a laughing mood at the moment because here he was, at the edge of the icy rink where they were partaking in their first activity of the week, ice skates in foot, trying his best to go about without falling off and looking like Bambi on its first day into the wild by doing so.

"I'm...uhm...I'm trying...woah...but these stupid things just won't cooperate with me...yah...!" Agron muttered out loud as he was swinging his arms back and forth and taking tiny steps upon the ice. After about a minute of watching this pathetic spectacle, Nasir took pity on his poor husband and, with the grace of a swan, glided towards where the other man was and with a smile, he said:

"Come on you. Your hand, gimme!"

Taking the offered hand, Agron grunted in frustration as the couple slowly began to skate together around the lake.

"How was I supposed to know that you didn't suck at this?" he mumbled.

The long-haired man chuckled as he explained: "Well, that's because we never went ice-skating or roller-blading together. And, as a matter of fact, how was I supposed to know that **you** sucked so much at this?"

The taller man scoffed and puttered for a moment, but then a wicked smile grazed his lips as he slowed his pace down the ice and then...

Nasir, seemingly confused about why Agron had suddenly slowed down, turned around and was about to ask his husband what was going on, when he suddenly felt himself getting yanked by the hand and he shrieked when his balance failed him and he found himself right inside...an armful of Agron that was laying on the snow covering the ground around the lake.

"Hey! What was that for?" asked an indignant Nasir, pouting as tried to get himself from off the ground and Agron, but the other man wouldn't bulge and instead only kept tightening his hold against his husband. "Hey...no fair! Let me go, you big brute!" he added as he started to pound on the chest below him with a slight laugh, which only made the other man chuckle and finally respond:

"Alright, I'll let you go, if you say that I don't suck at ice-skating and that I am in fact the king of the world."

But Nasir only darted out his tongue like a petulant child and replied: "Never. **You** suck at ice-skating and **I** am the king not just of the world, but of the entire **Universe**!"

And that right there made only Agron growl and, raising his head a bit, he replied: "I'll show you who's the king of the Universe, you...you..."

And Nasir could only laugh as he felt his body being turned and fingers and lips tickling him in all of his weak spot. All of the while, Agron would sporadically call out:

"Say it!"

"Never!" He would then once again respond, which only prompted his husband to tickle and kiss him even harder everywhere that he could reach. And, as it was the course for them, the battle ended with long, passionate kisses and loving touches right there on the snowy floor, their battle of wits long forgotten and their undying love for one another all that was remaining.

And finally, after what seemed like an eternity, when they separated...

"Nasir?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to be together forever, right?"

"Of course we are, we just said so in our vows about a week ago." Nasir paused and added: "But yeah, we're going to be together forever. And you're always going to be there with me, right?"

Agron stared at his husband's rosy cheeks and, leaning down once more, he whispered:

_"Always."_

And as for the first lesson that Agron wrote inside their notebook, it was an absolute piece of cake:

_"Have fun together each and every single day."_


	20. Enter the Castus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angst begins...

"Ah! Now finally! Some people that do know how to ice-skate!" Agron exclaimed as he took a sip of his beer.

"Tell me about it!" Nasir replied with a smile as he munched on his giant pretzel and watched the just-zamboni-made ice in front of him.

It was a day later and, after their semi-disastrous activity back at the ice-rink, the newlyweds decided to go see some sports instead of participating in said sports for once. And so, they'd cashed in their VIP seats and were now resting comfortably inside a brand new arena, watching a great hockey game and all the while enjoying some nice crudités and cold beverages.

But they didn't have time to comment further, as lights and pyros spiraled their way into the air and a booming voice through the speakers enthusiastically yelled out:

_"Alright everyone! Get your partners and get your love-face on, because it is time for the "Kiss Cam"!"_

And, as the arena's cameras began capturing loving moments between different couples all around the place, Nasir grabbed his husband by the chin and said: "Do you wanna give the people here a show?"

Agron opened his mouth to say something, but he never got the opportunity to do, because in a matter of seconds the arena cameras were on them both and Nasir did in fact put on quite a show: he climbed inside Agron's lap and gave him a humongous kiss right on the lips, with tongue and all, making the guys around them holler and the girls besides them squeal.

And when at last the cameras panned away to another couple and Nasir stopped snogging his husband, Agron couldn't help but hit the smaller man playfully on the thigh and grin widely as he exclaimed: "You little exhibitionist, you!"

Playing coy and trying his best to hide his own grin, Nasir got off the taller man and said: "I have no idea what you're talking about." Getting up and offering his hand to Agron, he added: "Now, how about we go to the food stand? Because I for one really want another dose of popcorn."

Agron nodded his head and took Nasir's hand, desperately wanting one of those pretzels.

**************

As they each took what they had ordered (which had cost them nothing, of course) and were walking back toward their seats, they heard a voice call out right behind them:

"Nasir?"

Sharing a look with his husband, wondering who in the world could call out his name in such a place, Nasir turned around and when he saw who was waving at him with a bright smile, he instantly became slack-jawed.

"Castus? Castus Cevasco?!" he shrieked out and when the man in question rapidly nodded, Nasir literally shoved everything he'd holding right inside his husband's arms and ran his way right inside the stranger's own arms with a loud squeal. Agron took a long, quizzical look between the two of them.

_What the..._

But a few feet away from him, Nasir wasn't minding his husband, not at all, because right now all he could think about was the man that was holding him tightly inside his strong arms.

Stepping a few steps away, Castus' smile widened even more as he said: "Wow, would you look at you? You're even more gorgeous that I remembered!"

Punching the dark-skinned man playfully on the arm, Nasir couldn't help but blush as he said: "Oh, stop, you're just saying that because you haven't seen me in so long."

"Well, yeah maybe, but it has been a pretty long time though. How many years has it been, 3-4?..." Castus asked.

"Five years." Nasir corrected him and he was about to add something, when the horn rang off inside the walls of the arena, indicating that the third period of the hockey game was about to start.

Castus frowned as he said: "Well, would you look at that? Our time got cut short."

Frowning a bit too, Nasir's eyes suddenly lit up as he suggested: "Listen, I'm staying at the Foyer Lodge for like the next five days. Why don't you come by tomorrow night and we'll catch up?"

"Sure, I'd love to! I'm over here for some affairs, but I've got some time tomorrow night for a chat and a meal. I'll bring the meal if you'll bring the chat." Castus quipped and he started to head over to his seat, as Nasir waved him goodbye and responded:

"I sure will, see ya tomorrow night!" and as he started to make his way back to his husband and to his own seat, Agron just looked at the entire scene with a frown of complete confusion and thought to himself.

_Just what the hell had this been all about?_

*************

_"Oh god, oh GOD, Agron...Agron!"_   called out Nasir later on that night as he was bouncing up and down upon the bed, while the man below him ran his hands up and down the smaller man's waist and chest.

And while he'd normally be as, or even more noisy than Nasir whenever they'd find themselves in bed, tonight though, Agron was just making a little moan there and a little grunt there and wasn't even looking in his husband's eyes like he usually did. He was just looking to the side, his eyes unfocused, as if he was preoccupied with something, like he wasn't in the moment at all...

Like he was just going through the motions.

And when at last, Nasir felt his orgasm arrive and clawed at his husband's chest, Agron, instead of turning his head back, he only grunted a little bit louder than before, closed his eyes and emptied himself inside his love.

Nasir collapsed beside Agron and, seeing him look up at the ceiling with a pensive look upon his face, finally had enough.

"Are you okay?"

And this was finally what what made Agron turn around and face his husband. He smiled slightly as he responded: "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

Nasir frowned as he explained: "I don't know...it's just, ever since earlier tonight you seem kinda, I don't know...off."

Raising a hand and running it through Nasir's soft hair, Agron's smile firmed itself as he replied: "It's nothing, really. I'm just a bit tired with all of the traveling and all of the fun we've been having, that's all."

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with me?" Nasir said with a bit of fear in his voice and Agron was quick to reassure him by kissing him tenderly on the forehead and say:

"Of course not, you silly man! Well, maybe if you count all of the sex we've been having for the past week or so, then yeah, maybe it's kind of your fault too."

This made Nasir chuckle and swatting his husband on the chest, he asked one more time: "Are you sure that there's nothing else that's troubling you?"

"Absolutely not."

Nasir smiled at that answer and rested his head on Agron's chest. "And you would tell me if there was, right?"

Kissing the mop of hair that was resting on top of him, Agron said in a reassuring voice: "Of course I would. Don't you worry about a thing."

Closing his eyes, Nasir breathed more easily as he mumbled: _"Good."_ And soon enough, he was sleeping soundly.

And when he realized this, Agron's smile dropped from his face and, himself breathing heavily, reached out and opened the notebook that his husband had written in the moment they had come back from the hockey game.

 _"Absence makes the heart grow fonder."_   was what was written in his husband's scribbled writing.

Agron sighed as he put the book down and stared at his husband's peaceful form, the million tiny questions that had been circling his head ever since this Castus-guy had made an appearance inside their lives returning with a vengeance.

_Who was this man?_

_How did he and Nasir knew one another?_

_Why was he here?_

_What kind of relationship did he and his husband had?_

And the most important and the most aggravating to Agron:

_How come he had never heard of this guy until today?_


	21. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...

If the subject of Castus had been nagging at Agron the night before, by the time morning came and his and Nasir's next honeymoon activity arrived, which consisted of a free skiing lesson, Agron's thoughts and questions were practically eating up at his insides.

And so, when they were putting up their different pieces of equipments on, Agron sat besides his husband and tried to approach the subject for the very first time.

"Say...uhm...honey?" Agron started to say.

Nasir turned his head and, lacing up his ski boot, he smiled. "Yeah?" he replied.

"Who was that guy that we ran into last night?" Agron asked.

Scratching the stubble on his face and coughing out loud, Nasir looked down at his laces and replied:

"Oh, him? He's just an old acquaintance of mine, that's all."

The way Nasir wasn't looking at him when he said that didn't really convince Agron.

"Really, just an old acquaintance? 'Cause as far as I could tell from last night, you guys seemed to be pretty close to me, at least once upon a time." he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh...really? I...I didn't notice." Nasir responded, and coughed nervously once more, trying his best to distance himself from the subject at hand.

Agron narrowed his eyes at the way Nasir was acting. "Yeah, I mean...with the squealing and the hugging and him calling you gorgeous and everything..." he said. He asked one more time: "So really, Nasir, who's that guy? And how come you've never told me about him?"

Finally, Nasir looked up and replied: "Look, he's just an old high-school friend that I haven't seen in a long, long time, okay? I didn't want you to get jealous over it, that's why I didn't tell you about him beforehand." Taking Agron's larger hand inside his own, Nasir begged with his eyes as he said: "He's a great guy and I'm sure you and him can get along just fine. So please, could you at least try and give him a chance, for me?"

"And he's only a high-school pal?" Agron asked one more time.

"Of course, he is. Why, don't you trust me?" Nasir asked in return.

And Agron smiled and shook his head. "Of course. Of course I trust you, darling. Come here." he replied to that. Bringing Nasir closer to him, he pecked him on the forehead as he added: "Any friends, old or new of yours, is a friend of mine. So yeah, I'll give him a chance."

Sighing in relief, Nasir smiled back as he said: "Good, so, what do you say we forget about this whole Castus stuff and just enjoy the rest of the day together?"

"You can count me in on that!" Agron responded in a jovial tone, all of his doubts and worries disappearing from his mind. He was about to say something else, when the door of the room he and Nasir were sitting in suddenly opened and a woman, a petite brunette by the name of Mira, appeared through the doorway and said in a chipper voice:

"Hey, you newlyweds! Are you ready to get your skiing on?"

Nasir looked at their instructor for the day and, smiling widely and turning towards his husband, he replied:

"Of course we're ready! Right, sweetheart?"

Smiling back, Agron got up from his seat and replied: "Yeah, we sure are. Come on, Nasir, we can't be late for skiing!"

And Nasir thanked the stars that he wouldn't have to tell his husband **everything** about his and Castus' past, at least for now.

And so, he grabbed his husband's extended hand and replied:

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

***********

"And so, the teacher turned to me and said: "Sweetheart, if that's not a sweatshirt, I don't know what is!" Castus said as he finished a particularly funny story and Agron laughed out loud as he took a sip of his red wine. Nasir had been right, Castus was in fact a great guy and they got along quite nicely.

Nasir grinned as he returned to their table and sat down with another scoop of pasta.

"So, Nasir's told me you guys dated two years before getting married and this is your honeymoon?"

Agron looked at Nasir with a smile as he responded: "Yep, all expenses paid and everything. Three weeks of nothing but us, sex and fun. Right, honey?"

Nasir blushed and replied: "Yes, darling."

Castus grinned back at the adorable couple and, as he was cutting a piece of meatball and gulfed it down his mouth, he couldn't help but comment: "Boy, when me and Nasir used to plan our wedding, you wouldn't even believe all the crazy plans we had for our honeymoon. I mean, Hong-Kong, New York, Ireland...and that was just the first week alone!"

"...I'm sorry?" Agron asked as he almost choked on his wine.

"Yeah, didn't Nasir tell you? Him and me dated for like six months when we were in high-school, we were even engaged at some point! Good thing **that** didn't go through, huh buddy?" Castus said with a smirk and a nudge on the shoulder of his long-haired his friend, but neither Agron and Nasir smiled back.

They were too busy looking at one another, Agron in confusion and anger and Nasir out of shame and embarrassment.

And, just like that, all of Agron's previously nagging thoughts returned with a vengeance, with one new question taking all the place his mind could allow...

_Nasir had been engaged before?!_


	22. I thought I knew you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, again...

"How could you not tell me!?"

_*Vroom Vroom*_

"Because there was nothing to tell, really!"

_*Vroom Vroom*_

"Well, if there was in fact nothing to tell, you'd have told me from the get-go when I first asked you about it!"

_*Vroom Vroom*_

That's how the entire next day had been between Agron and Nasir. After sensing he'd said something wrong, Castus had cited an emergency where he'd been working and had excused himself for the rest of the evening. And so, that had left the newlyweds alone and Agron had refused to talk to Nasir for the rest of the evening, even turning his back on him when the other man had joined him in bed.

And when the next morning came along and they'd finally started to talk, things quickly turned from bad to worse. Agron couldn't believe that Nasir had lied to him and even worse, had never even mentioned a former fiancé before the previous night. In his mind, if Nasir had hidden this fact from him, who knew what else he had been hiding?

While Nasir, not understanding what was the big deal about the whole thing, just didn't get why Agron was freaking out about it so much. So he had been engaged in the past, so what? He'd been young and in love back then and Castus had been right, good thing that they'd never gone through with it, because then he wouldn't have discovered that Castus was a much better friend than a boyfriend/fiancé and afterwards wouldn't have fallen in love and been much, much happier with Agron than he'd ever had been with the other man.

But Agron refused to look at the situation from his point of view and Nasir refused to look at the same thing from Agron's own point of view and so, the fighting just kept on going.

And all of that transposed onto their next activity, where they'd been busy going as fast as they could on their snow-mobiles, while shouting at one another through their security helmets and the wind whistling around them.

Finally, Nasir had had enough of all of this and with a screech, he halted his snow-mobile and took off his helmet, with Agron doing the same not too far from him.

"Now what?" Agron finally asked exasperated, putting his gloved hands on his hips.

"So I was engaged! It was along time ago! Again, so fucking what??" Nasir argued once again.

"I didn't know about it, even less about Castus, until **yesterday**! And I would have probably never would have heard about it, if Castus hadn't in fact showed up out of the blue." Agrin replied more angrily. Seething, he added: "As a matter of fact, why was he there?"

Nasir squinted his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean by **that** , exactly?" he dared to ask.

"I mean, it's funny really. Here's your former fiance, showing up right in the middle of our honeymoon, for a reason he doesn't tell us, except that it's something "work related" and he just **knows** where we are, oh I should correct myself, knows right where **you** are..." Agron continued to elaborate.

"Just what the hell are you saying here?" Nasir asked, his nostrils fuming.

"...that maybe it wasn't all a coincidence, you hiding Castus from me all this time and him showing up out here. Maybe he was here to see you, to claim you back or even..."Agron accused.

"Even what?" Nasir asked.

"Even continue the secret thing you both have been going on behind my back all this time!" Agron finally said, his most hurtful thought finally getting out.

Nasir took a step back. "You really think...you think that me and Castus...?" was all he could say.

"Yeah, I mean, it all makes perfect sense! You hiding him and lying to me about his connection to you. Him showing up here, it really all connects itself so seamlessly, I don't even know why I haven't thought about it before!" Agron said, lost and delusional inside his own paranoiac mind.

And that right there was what broke the camel's back for Nasir. The long-haired man looked at his husband with pure disdain as he said: "You know what Agron? If I'd known that you were going to think things like that, then maybe it was a good idea that I didn't tell you about Castus before yesterday after all. And maybe it was a good idea that I lied when you first asked me about it. If I'd known what a jealous, untrustable jackass you could be."

"Yeah, well, maybe the untrustable person between us isn't me, but is in fact you! You lying, secretive fuck!" Agron shouted back.

Nasir took a deep breath and calmly said: "Well I know one thing is for sure: I don't wanna spend of my honeymoon with someone that doesn't trust me enough to think that I'm seeing someone else behind his back!"

"Well I know that *I* don't wanna spend the rest of my honeymoon with someone that doesn't trust me enough to tell me about his former fiancés and what not!" Agron retorted.

"And I don't wanna be married to someone who's a delusional asshole!"

"And I don't wanna be married to someone who's a sneaky bastard!"

"So, it's settled then!"

"Yeah, it sure is!"

They both took off their left ski gloves and their matching wedding rings off their respective hands. And with a few steps but without staring up, they each gave back the other the rings that they'd exchanged only a week beforehand, before turning their backs on one another and walking in opposite directions...

...Neither of them noticing the other man wiping cascading tears with their right gloved fingers...


	23. Castus the fixer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The person to try and fix things between they is the last one they'd expect to do so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! :)

"So, Castus! How's it going this morning?" asked the information center owner, a grinning man named Spartacus, as he was pouring his guest of choice a fine cup of coffee.

"Doing alright, my man! Just enjoying my last free day before the show and after that, it's going back to the family time. What about you?" Castus responded with a wide smile as he sipped on his mocha.

"Oh well, you know..." the other man was about to start saying, when the doors of the information center opened and...

In came Nasir, distraught-looking, ringless and most surprising of all, all alone.

Castus and Spartacus looked on as the long-haired man, sighing in complete misery, went towards the front desk of the information center and said: _"Hi, uhm, I'm here for the ice-fishing trip?"_

Not another second later, Agron made his entrance inside the information center and when the couple didn't even look at one another when the short-haired man stepped beside his husband at the front desk and asked a different activity than his husband's, which was the dog-sledding trek, and just like Nasir wasn't wearing his wedding ring, Castus instantly knew things had gotten from bad to worse since the last time that he saw the two of them, only twenty-four hours earlier.

Spartacus elbowed his friend and asked him: "What's up with these two? Every time I've seen them for the past couple of days, they weren't able to keep their hands and their mouths off from one another and now it's like the other one doesn't even exist!

"I don't really know but I'm going to find out, that's for sure." Castus replied as he raised an eyebrow and put his chin into his hand. He watched as Agron and Nasir shared a look for about a mili-second, before they both bowed their heads and turned away, going into opposite directions and towards their chosen activities of the day.

Yeah, he was going to find out and he was going to fix whatever had happened between the two of them, if there was one thing that he was going to do while he was here, besides his show of course, Castus thought to himself as he continued to drink his coffee.

Starting with Nasir...

**************

"What do you mean, you won't tell me?!" Castus exclaimed as he and Nasir were readying their fishing poles. The moment he'd seen Agron leave, Castus had gotten up, approached Nasir and had proposed to be his fishing buddy for the day instead of his husband. Nasir, a bit hesitant because of his and Agron's fight the day before, had finally caved after a lot of pleading and eye-puppying coming from his old friend.

But when Castus had finally dared to ask why the long-haired man looked so despondent that morning and had completely ignored Agron when he'd come inside the information center, that's when Nasir had closed himself off and had refused to talk about it.

Throwing his fishing line inside the icy water, Nasir sighed and said: "You wouldn't understand."

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand?! You do know what my status is, right? So if there's one thing I should know about, it is matrimonial stuff." Castus insisted.

Sighing once more, Nasir looked at the frozen lake in front of him and replied:

"I...I just don't wanna talk about it, okay? Let's just...let's just enjoy the scenery and forget about everything else, okay?"

Castus frowned at that response, but didn't push the issue, not wanting to upset his friend more than he already seemed to be.

So instead, he zipped up his mouth and continued on with the ice-fishing along with his former high-school friend, vowing to himself that he'd get to the bottom of this before the day was over, whether Nasir wanted to talk about it or not.

***************

"You really are a jackass, you know that, right?" was what written when Agron picked up his phone and looked at his messages.

"What? Who are you? And how did you know my phone number?" wrote back an incredulous Agron as he was standing in the middle of nowhere, the dogs that had been trailing him around for the past few hours taking a long-deserved break and him drinking his promised hot cocoa, but not with his other half like he'd been supposed to be doing.

"It's me, Castus! I peeked inside Nasir's phone when he wasn't looking!" the other person wrote back.

That right there made Agron really angry. "You're with him!?" he wrote.

"Yeah, someone had to be, since his husband didn't even want to look at him this morning, let alone keep him company for the afternoon!" he received as an answer.

"Yeah, well, keep him company as long as you want, buddy, 'cause he's all yours now! I don't want anything to do with a cheater, so please, be my guest, fuck him as much as you like! That's why you're here, right? To continue your little affair that's been going on behind my back, right?" he wrote angrily.

"...You're not just a jackass, but an idiot to boot." he received back.

"Hey!"

"Let me show you something..." Castus wrote and the next thing he knew, Agron received two set of pictures, one was of Castus performing on stage, another was of him inside a recording studio, and in the third one he was accepting an award. So Castus was a singer, with what looked like to be an illustrious career. The last one of this set was a picture of the _Icy Club_ that the newlyweds were supposed to visit later on in the week, with the caption:

"Performing there tomorrow night, this is why I've been in Whistler for the past week."

But it was the other set of pictures that made Agron's mind reel and become quite hot under the collar in embarrassment.

It was again of Castus, but this time accompanied by another man, in what looked like a school graduation, in front of a house, at a wedding and in the last one, they were even holding a small baby inside their arms.

"This is my family: my husband Pietros and my daughter Diona. I've been with the same man ever since I graduated high-school and the thing that I had with Nasir all those years ago doesn't even come to the heel of what I feel when I'm with my husband. Sure, we might have been engaged, but it was an on-the-fly thing because we were both young and foolish when it came to love.

And when we ended up splitting up six months later, that's because we both realized that we would never work together as boyfriends, much less as husbands and we stayed friends until graduation when we went our separate ways. I haven't seen or even heard of Nasir until three days ago, again you _idiot_ , and I'm not about to cheat on my husband, which I love more than life itself mind you, with a guy I haven't seen since I was twenty years-old, once again, you _jackass_." is was what written underneath it.

That's when Agron remembered...at the arena...and then at dinner...all this time...Castus had been wearing on his left finger...

A silver wedding ring.

"How can I know that you're telling me the truth?" Agron finally wrote.

"Because if I was lying and **if** I was indeed having an affair with Nasir, I wouldn't be telling you to get your head out of your ass and go work things out with him, now would I?" Castus replied.

The man did in fact have a point about that particular matter, Agron could give him that.

Oh, boy...he really **was** an idiot jackass, was he?

"But, what do you want me to do? You weren't there, you don't know how ugly it got. I don't know if there is anything left to be worked out anymore." Agron wrote with a sad sigh.

"Well, I may not know how Nasir works now, since I haven't hung around him in such a long time, but I can tell you that back in the days that we used to hang out, whenever he had a fight with someone, he liked that whatever the other person did to smooth things over between them came from his or her heart.

So, whatever you wanna do to, it's gotta come from you and you alone. Seduce him, do a grand gesture, just do **something** that will show him how sorry you are and then he'll be able to apologize back. Because whatever happened between the two of you, he feels miserable about it and wants to work things out with you, he's just too stubborn to do it himself, I can just see it." Castus wrote back.

Agron thought about for a second or two and then an image flashed inside his mind.

The movie, the one that they'd been watching six months earlier and when it'd come to its most romantic scene, that's when Agron had taken the opportunity to go down on one knee and finally ask the love of his life to marry him, which Nasir had agreed to not a second after. And they had ended up making love on the same couch that they'd been sitting on, engaged and so, so happy.

"...ever heard of the movie _"Scent of a Woman"_?" he finally wrote back.


	24. Making up is sweet to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really, really is...

The last few notes of his latest song finished and with the whole crowd clapping wildly, Castus Cevasco bowed to his adoring fans and, grabbing the microphone that he'd been using all throughout the night, said as he wiped his sweaty forehead:

"Thank you, thank you everyone! Continue to have fun and party while me and my fellow band members get our little break on, because the last part of our set is something that you really do **not** want to miss...See you all in ten minutes!"

And descending the stairs toward the _Icy Club_ 's many tables, Castus could only shake his head in sympathy when he noticed his friend Nasir staring into space, his eyes downcast and absent of life, all the while staring at his left hand for some reason.

"Come on now Nasir, cheer up a bit, will 'ya?" Castus said as he dropped a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and sat down next to him.

But Nasir was the perfect picture of misery, hair drooping in front of his face and his whole form slouched against his seat, sighing sadly for what was probably the hundredth time in the past half-hour alone.

"How can I cheer up when the one thing in my life that made me the happiest isn't here?" he whispered, looking at his reflection through the glass table standing in front of him.

"Hey now, you're still young! You still have your health, your family and people around you that loves you!" Castus countered with and when he saw that his friend was doing nothing more than a shoulder heave, he added: "And if you ask me, I'm sure what happened between you and Agron wasn't all **that** bad."

That right there made Nasir push out his biggest wail as he covered his head with both of his hands. After taking a shot or two earlier that night and right before Castus' concert, Nasir had finally opened up to his friend and told him everything that had happened two days beforehand. "You weren't there, Castus! It was so horrible! The things that he said, the things that I said...I don't know if we're going to get through this. I even...I even gave him my rings back! And this morning, he wasn't even in the lodge when I woke up. He's probably on a red-eye flight home, away from here and away from me."

Nasir whined pathetically as he dropped his head on the glass table in front of him. "Go ahead, go finish your set and don't mind pathetic little 'ole me..." he added in a small, plaintive voice.

And Castus, with a knowing smile because of the familiar words that he'd heard just the day before but coming from someone else's mouth, only patted his young friend on the back, got up and began to walk to the front of the club, where the live band was busy tuning up their instruments for the last part of the show.

The crowd became rowdy once more when they saw their favorite singer come up in stage and signaling towards the leading guitarist, Castus began singing and conducting a riveting mambo and soon, everyone on the dance floor was boogying along with the man on the stage.

But down by the chairs and tables, Nasir wasn't boogying at all. No, he just continued to wallow inside his own thoughts and own misery, cursing at himself for not telling Agron about his relationship with Castus earlier. Maybe if he had been 100% truthful about his past, then maybe none of this would have happened. And he now understood why Agron had freaked out so much, because if he'd had been in his place, Nasir would have probably reacted in the same way.

If only he could get the courage to get up, call Agron or something and try to fix things...but he knew it was probably too late at this point, there was nothing left to fix and so, he'd probably just get his things together back at the lodge and get his poor, lonely ass back home.

And Nasir would have spent the rest of the night wallowing in misery, if he hadn't raised his head and hadn't noticed...

Hadn't noticed...

_Him._

He looked even more delectable than at their wedding a week before, if that was even possible. Hair slicked back thanks to a fair amount of gel, a white tuxedo adorning an also white dress shirt, this man was dressed to the nines and then some.

And when Agron finally turned his eyes towards Nasir and started to walk to his table, the long-haired man pretty much felt himself melt right on the spot, the other man's stare so intense that it was like those green eyes were looking right into his soul.

Without a word, Agron finally arrived at his husband's table and smiled. Reaching inside his jacket to get something, Nasir instantly blushed when a beautiful red rose was taken out and extended toward him and, as he took it, the long-haired man felt the air escape the entirety of his lungs when the hand that brushed his suddenly grabbed him by the waist and pulled him up from his seat.

"Hi." Agron finally said after what seemed like an eternity of them staring into each other's eyes.

Smiling tenderly, Nasir answered: "Hey."

Behind them, Castus indicated his musicians some particular instructions and through the mic, he could be heard saying:

"This next song is dedicated for some friends of mine, who both let their stubbornness get in the way of their love and what was supposed to be the beginning of the rest of their lives together, but that I know would walk the edge of the Earth for one another and would do anything to show the other how sorry they are about everything. So, Agron and Nasir, this one's for you."

All throughout Castus' speech, neither Agron and Nasir spoke, their eyes and their hearts making all of the apologies that their mouths couldn't say as they simply stared adoringly and intensely at another and when the band started an almost instantly recognizable [tango](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1ctv7Thtw4), the couple wordlessly walked towards the center of the dance floor and, with Agron taking Nasir's hand in his, they began to dance one of the oldest dance out there, with the rhythm of passion enveloping them and the steps of love dictating their feet.

And when the last few beats of the song played and Agron hoisted Nasir up in his strong arms, the other man couldn't help himself, he wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist and whispered hotly against the ear standing close by:

"You. Me. The nearest bathroom. Now."

With a hot kiss on the lips to prove his point, Nasir smiled when Agron almost sprinted toward the nearest exit that he could find, all the while gripping his husband's thighs inside both of his hands.

*****************

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

It was now past midnight and after a hot and passionate grinding bout inside one of the men's stalls, that had left the both of them breathless and sticky, Agron and Nasir were now back at the lodge, enjoying a long, hot bath together, their faces illuminated by candlelight and their arms wrapped tightly around the other, like they weren't going to let go anytime soon.

"These past few days have been pure hell." confessed Agron as he kissed his husband's temple.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Nasir sighed in response, his wet hand gliding against the arm that was holding him so closely to another body. "I really...I really thought that there was a chance that we wouldn't get past this." he admitted as he leaned his head against his husband's shoulder.

"Me too. But...we are getting past it...right?" Agron finally asked and when Nasir turned around and saw the taller man's hesitation written all over his face, he couldn't help but smile and lean in for a tender kiss, to which Agron responded almost instantly to.

And when they at last broke it, Nasir whispered as their eyes closed and their foreheads touched: "Oh, I think we are. But, just, let's take it one step at a time, alright?"

Opening his eyes, Agron asked in confusion: "What do you mean?"

And Nasir smiled slightly as he said: "Well, since we pretty much had a steamy moment like strangers back at the club, how about we have one like boyfriends right here?"

"And what exactly do you mean by **that**?" Agron asked, now even more confused.

But all Nasir did was wink at him and, when Agron saw his husband take a deep breath and plunge his head under water, he knew...oh god...he knew what he had talking about.

How Nasir could hold his breath and do the things that he was doing at that particular moment, Agron didn't know, and quite frankly, he didn't care. He was on the receiving end of the nicest, most amazing blowjob/handjob he'd ever been given and all he could do was stroke Nasir's back that was going up and down the edge of the water, lean his head against the edge of the tub and gasp and moan for dear life.

And when at last, with his eyes closed and his lips drawing blood from being bitten on so much by his own teeth, Agron came with a shout, Nasir finally rose up from underneath the bath water and smirked when he saw what his accomplishments had done to his husband.

"So, how was it?" Nasir asked and yelped when Agron suddenly grabbed him and, while wildly kissed him, pushed the smaller man against the other side of the bathtub, he said with heaving shoulders and dark eyes:

"How about instead of telling you about how it made me feel, I just show you?"

And with Agron wiking just like his husband had done so earlier, taking his own deep breath and taking his own plunge underwater, Nasir was now the one leaning his head back against the edge of the tub and closing his eyes as he moaned out loud:

"Oh, yeah...I really...really... wanna... know..."


	25. "Naked day"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as it says on the can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah...
> 
> I'm so sorry I haven't updated this thing you guys! I'd actually finished writing the whole fic back in January, but then my computer crashed and I lost everything, then RL happened and stuff and then I got a new computer and rewrote the last few chapters. So, again, sorry. :(
> 
> But, we're here and ready to go again! Hope you like! :)

Agron cracked an eye open and smiled when he saw what was weighting him down upon their bed.

The night before had been an amazing time.

After a mutual blowjobs session inside their bathtub (to which Agron still was surprised at at how long they both could stay underwater, but hey, that's what love and desire will do for ya.) they'd spent the rest of the night snuggling up in bed, in each other's arms once again, catching up for lost time.

And for the first time in almost a whole week, Agron had slept soundly, without a bad thought or image inside his mind, feeling at home with his husband inside his arms once again.

The sound of stirring beside him pulled him out of his thoughts and he smiled even wider when he saw that Nasir was staring at him through sleepy eyes.

"Hey." he whispered warmly, dropping a loving kiss upon the smaller man's hair.

"Hi, yourself." Nasir responded back, as he pulled his head a bit more upwards to catch Agron's lips in a tender kiss.

After separating, Agron dropped back onto his pillow and asked: "So, what do we have on the schedule today?"

Reaching over to his cellphone, Nasir checked and couldn't help but frown when he realized: "We did all the activities we were supposed to do this week."

Frowning a bit too, Agron stayed silent a second or two as he tried to think about what the two of them could on their last day here.

Suddenly, his mouth turned upwards as he turned his head to look at his husband.

"...how about we do _"Naked day"_?

Nasir's eyes seemed to sparkle at the idea and his lips too turned into a grin.

"Oh, you got me there."

**************

"Naked day" was a thing that the couple had invented for something to do whenever the both of them were at home and completely out of ideas for activities. It was basically what was written on the label: they'd spent the whole day completely in the buff, giving them an opportunity to get some good looksies at the other, while also knowing that they were shamelessly enticing the other man by being _"au naturel_ ", so to speak.

And what did they do on this particular "Naked day"?

1) Cooking:

"You know, if I'd known that the "Naked Cook" look would fit you so well, I'd have brought up the idea of "Naked day" the second after we met." Agron said from his spot on their lodge's kitchen table.

Nasir chuckled as he flipped a pancake. "Well, good thing we can still cook some stuff with the help of our packed fridge, now is it?" he replied and giving Agron as good up and down look, he added in a more seductive voice: "And may I say, the "Naked Breakfast Client" looks fits you quite well too, you know."

Agron returned the grin and winked.

2) Watching movies:

"Nasir...hmph...if you keep doing that...oh god...we're never going to see who killed the lawyer!....oh yes...Nasir!"

"What? It ain't my fault my superbly made husband is sitting completely nude just a few inches away from me! I gotta take advantage..."

"Oh...oh sweet lord...you know, we can always watch this...Jesus!...we can always watch this on a "Non-Naked day" when we're back home."

"That's more like it. Now come here, you!"

"Yes, sir!"

And 3)...well...

"To our week up here." Nasir toasted with a smile as he propped his champagne glass up. At the sight of his husband's frown, Nasir's face dropped a bit and asked: "What's wrong?"

Agron sighed as he dropped his head back against the fur that was covering the front of the crackling fireplace, where he and Nasir had been busy chatting and drinking champagne on. "It's just, is this week really worth toasting? I mean, I acted like a big jackass and we did sort of almost lost each other there and I just..."

His rambling was silenced with his husband's finger upon his lips and warm words:  
"It's okay. You're not the only one that acted like a bit of a fool this week. And I thought we'd done our fair share of apologizing last night...didn't we?"

Agron's smile finally returned as he turned his head and said: "Yeah and we're stronger than ever because of what happened, right?"

Nasir smiled back as he replied: "Right."

"But what are we going to write in that notebook your mother gave us?" Agron couldn't help but ask as he grabbed it from a nearby desk and opened it.

Nasir grimaced at what he'd wrote and with the pen that accompanied the book, he erased its content and instead penned down with a determined look upon his face:

"I vow to always listen to you, be there for you, never hide anything from you, never judge you, and to always remind you of how much I truly do love you."

Agron, seeing what his husband had just wrote, felt his eyes go a bit misty and, grabbing the pen from the other man's fingers, wrote just underneath:

"I vow to never jump to conclusions without first asking you, to give you space whenever you need it, always make you feel appreciated and worthy of my love, always be honest about everything and to make you feel as happy as you've always made me (and even more).

Now it was Nasir's own eyes' turn to get a little bit watery as he read his husband's writing. "These look like wedding vows." he finally whispered after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah." was all Agron could reply. Wiping his eyes and his husband's with a lone finger (to Nasir's warm laugh), he closed down the book and, setting it aside, his hand wondered to underneath the pillow he'd be laying against this whole time and Nasir gasped when he saw what the taller man uncovered from there.

"And do you know what this night needs to be complete?" Agron asked with a tender smile, which was sparkling as much as the pair of golden rings that he was holding inside the crux of his palm.

Nasir could only shake his head, his emotions once again bubbling up too much for him to speak.

Agron's smile widened as he laid a long and comforting kiss upon the other man's head and whispered against it: "Since we already fucked like strangers and had pleasure like boyfriends, how about we make love like the husbands that we are?"

"And the ones we always will be." Nasir finally said and in complete silence, staring at the other all the while, they once again exchanged wedding rings, just like they'd done so two weeks beforehand and, drawing his husband's head into a sweet kiss, Nasir made the both of them fall back against the soft pillows and fur underneath them, both of their naked bodies illuminated only by the crackling fire and the moonlight from the nearby windows.

And in the middle of gasps, moans, gripping and thrusting, they exchanged their sweetest words yet:

_"Oh god, never let me go..."_

_"I want to be like this, with you, forever..."_

_"I'm yours...I'm always yours..."_

_"I love you...I love you so much..."_

And when at last, they were both tired, sweaty, but satiated and in love, so, so much in love...

_"Forever, Agron."_

_"Always, Nasir."_

And they fell asleep like that, on their last night of one eventful leg of their trip, their private plane already arrived to take them to their next and last destination of their honeymoon.

Speaking of which:

  
_"This time you will not need boots nor coats,_  
 _Because you will be going into a land of fruits and floats._  
 _Your last destination is a little bit (if not a whole lot) hotter this time around,_  
 _So get your swimsuit ready and prepare to get your skin turned brown."_


	26. Under the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last leg of the honeymoon begins...

_"Hey you guys! This is Mama Brandt writing to you this time!"_

_As your final part of this trip, since my new sister and brother-in law gave you something to enjoy when winter came, me and Papa Brandt thought it'd be a great idea to give you both something for when summer rolled around: your very own island!_

_That's right, from now and every summer afterwards, all you have to do is contact our dear ole' jet pilot and he'll take you right here. With the fridge stacked and help at your hand and foot, you'll never be missing for anything at all! Just have some fun and do what you heart really desires! (Although, may I suggest some scuba diving lessons for educational purposes and the jacuzzi for some uhm...leisurable purposes? Just keep the fine details of that last part to yourselves, alright? Thank you...)_

_With all my love,_

  
_Mama."_

****************

_"Bloop, Bloop Bloop?"_

  
_"Bloop...Bloop...Bloop!"_

Down in the deep levels of the ocean, about thirty miles from where they were staying for the week, the afternoon the next day was spent by the newlyweds wearing twins scuba masks on their faces, oxygen bottles on their backs and plastic fins upon their feet. With the help of their instructor, a kind young woman by the name of Sybil, they explored the neighboring treats that the island held secret under its mysterious waters.

There were corals everywhere. Red ones, yellow ones, purple ones, amongst others. There also were fishes everywhere that they looked: small and red ones, to big and black ones. It was all so beautiful, so gorgeous...

But when Agron and Nasir both turned their heads to look at one another, despite their snugly-fit costumes and almost entirely covered faces, they each exchanged a smile that seemed to say:

_"Even the most gorgeous treasure the Earth has to offer couldn't even compare to how much I truly think ***you*** 're beautiful."_

And with a thumbs up from their instructor, they both turned their heads back and hand-in-hand, they began their trek back up to the surface.

 *****************  
_One week later..._

 _"We're home!"_ Nasir called out excitedly as he and his husband passed through the threshold of their apartment.

Both Duro and Saxa were waiting for them, smiling widely. They hugged the returning newlyweds and, as the pair settled their many suitcases on the floor, Agron noticed his little brother looking at them in a bit of an antsy way.

Agron raised a suspicious eyebrow at his brother. "What?", he asked tentatively.

And just like a little kid, Duro's cheeks reddened in embarrassment as he extended an arm toward the taller man and Agron, shaking his head and sighing deeply, did as every big brother would do and from one of his bags, produced a humongous seahorse plushie that he'd brought back as a souvenir and dropped it straight inside the arms of his overjoyed little brother, who skipped down the hallway grinning happily, again like a small child.

All through this while, Nasir and Saxa just shook both of their heads and looked on at the show in front of them. And when Duro shouted out to Agron to come join him for a couple of rounds of "Call of Duty", the taller man could only sigh once more and made his way down the same hallway Duro had just passed by, but still wearing a small smile upon his face.

Nasir turned his head towards Saxa and dared to ask:

"Are they always like this?"

And Saxa, being the good but gossiping sister that she was, wrapped an arm around her brother-in-law and, as they were making their way towards the kitchen for some late-afternoon tea, she began one of her many family stories...

_"Oh honey, if you only knew..."_


	27. Surfs, splashes and grads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimpses into the present and into the future continue...

"Okay, so you lay on your surfboard, you swim with your arms until the wave arrives and when it comes, you stand up as fast as you can and ride it out, okay?" Agron said as he helped his husband embark on his board, the morning after their scuba adventure.

"Alright, so...like this?" Nasir asked he got on the board and Agron moved a bit away to give him some space to move.

"Yeah...like that...keep going...The wave's coming... the wave's coming... stand on the board now! Great! You're doing it! You're doing it! Alright! Al-..." Agron's celebratory shouts came to a halt when he saw the board under his husband's feet begin to tremble and he couldn't help but yelp in terror and swim over as fast as he could when he saw Nasir fall back into the water in a loud splash.

"Nasir? Nasir! Where are you? Are you okay?" Agron started shouting, but in an alarmed tone this time around. He was so focused on searching for his husband that he didn't even notice the other man rise up from under the water merely a second after falling inside it and looking at him with an amused look upon his face. As quietly as he can, the smaller man paddled his arms and swam over to his now totally freaking out husband, who still hadn't checked behind him and when he felt a finger tap on his shoulder three times, Agron responded in the way any other people would: he shrieked.

And then he pouted when he saw his now guffawing husband leaning against his now returned surfboard, tears in his eyes he was laughing so much.

"That was **so** not funny, you jerk!" Agron mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest, huffing indignantly while closing his eyes and turning his back on his husband.

Nasir, finally over his laughing fit, got the energy to talk and finally responded: "Oh, come on, Agron! It so **was** funny! Your face and everything...!"

No response from his non-moving husband.

"Agron...Agron? You're not really mad at me for the prank I just pulled, now are you?" Nasir asked again, now a bit concerned that he took his joke a bit too far. And when he once again got no response and he saw that his husband wasn't budging, his face fell. He started to carefully swim over to his husband.

"Hey now, I'm sorry, okay? If I'd known you'd react like that, I wouldn't done it, you know that right? I didn't mean to make you mad or freak you out so much, I just thought it'd be a good joke if-wah!" Nasir didn't have time to react to what came next because as soon as he was in touching range of Agron's toned body, the other man swiftly turned around and Nasir found himself on the receiving hand of the biggest splash of salted water he'd ever received in his entire life, his husband now the one cackling out loud at his shocked face.

"Oh, you're really going to get it now, mister!" Nasir responded with a predatory grin.

And with that, started an all-out water war.

************

  
_One year later..._

_"We shall now begin handing out diplomas for the Pediatric Class of 2015!"_

Everyone was here for Agron's graduation ceremony: from his parents to his friends, along with other acquaintances and siblings. They were all wearing proud smiles on their faces, but no one looked prouder than his husband Nasir, looking dapper in his black suit and tie and tears appearing in the corner of his eyes.

And when his name was called out and Agron finally got on stage in his graduation get-up, all of them stood up and cheered as he quietly dried up some of his own tears and accepted the rolled-up piece of paper he had worked so hard to earn.

The valedictorian smiled as he proudly announced:

_"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the Pediatric Class of 2015!"_

And so Agron, along with the rest of the class, beamed as brightly as the sun when their newly taken-off graduation caps leaped into the afternoon air, a job and a pediatric degree well done.


	28. Blue Moon...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...you saw me standing alone, without a dream in my heart...  
>  And with my love and nothing on...

The moon was at its highest when Nasir finally woke up.

Reaching over, he noticed that the blankets next to him were still unmade, but cold to the touch, which meant that Agron wasn't laying next to him.

And from the randomly thrown mess of clothes that was still on the floor and the way the backdoor of the cabin was opened...

And the quiet splashing sounds that he could hear coming from the outside...

This only meant one thing:

Agron was doing some midnight skinny dipping.

Smirking, Nasir made the decision that if his husband was going to do some skinny dipping...

Well, then so was _he_.

*******************

The moon was at its fullest when Agron stepped his bare toes inside the cool ocean water. After turning and turning around in bed and finding himself unable to sleep, Agron had took upon himself to take on a midnight stroll just outside his and Nasir's cabana. But, as he dropped a tender kiss on his husband's neck and got up as quietly as he could, he took a gander at the sparkling water by the window and deciding to be a bit bolder than just a stroll and opted to walk outside without any clothes on, on the way to some refreshing laps inside the inviting-looking ocean.

(And he sure hoped that leaving the back door opened and the pile of clothes by their bed would reassure Nasir about where he was and what his ulterior intentions were.)

And so, as he let himself float on the welcoming water and looked at the bright night sky, he couldn't help but grin widely when he unmistakably heard upcoming steps on the sandy beach just a couple of feet away from where he was and when he raised his head and saw that his husband was as unclothed as he was, he raised a suggestive eyebrow and chuckled when his husband stepped into the water and exclaimed:

"So, I take that our sex session from earlier didn't wipe you out?"

Taking some strides towards his husband, Agron smiled tenderly and responded as he wrapped his strong arms around him:

"Well, if that late-night meal that you just implored we had hadn't had so much calories, then maybe I would have burnt them all in just one go."

Wrapping his own arms around his husband's neck and letting the two of them float along the current of the ocean, he whispered cheekily: "Well then, why don't you and I have a replay of what happened earlier and see if we can burn all those remaining calories off this time around?"

And Agron, feeling his husband's attention growing against his thigh, leaned down and whispered against the other man's lips: "You wish is my command, my love."

So there, inside the cool waters, which later turned into against nearby rocks, to finally end on the nearby sand, they went at it, on and on and on and when at last they fell asleep, it was in the middle of the beach, calories burnt and drenched faces, bodies connected tighter than ever before.

*******************

_Fourteen months later..._

Nasir smiled when he approached his goal of the day: the door of his husband's practice. Everytime he read its sign, _Dr. Agron Brandt, Pediatrician_ , he couldn't help but grin proudly, because of how much heart, sweat and soul he knew the other man had put into getting where he was now...

And when he opened said door and realized that his husband hadn't invited him for any kind of normal lunches and that his meal was actually laying on his practice chair, naked as the day he was born, with Nasir's entree throbbing hard between his legs, the long-haired man dropped the made-for-two sandwich he had prepared for he and his husband and, quickly locking the door behind him, he thought to himself:

_That sandwich can wait until dinner time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of detailed sexy times in the last couple of chapters...I'll make it up to you all, promise. :)


	29. Sunburns and surprises...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling asleep on the beach can have some unfortunate consequences...

_"Owie, owie, owie!"_

"See, I told you Agron that it was a bad idea to fall asleep on the beach."

"Yeah, maybe, but it seemed so romantic and stuff and I was all tired and shit and ugh! Now, look at me! I look like a freakin' radish! And I actually wanted to go sunbathing today!"

"Well, if it'll make you feel any better, I'm feeling sand in places that I shouldn't be feeling it in and I wanted to go spend some time on the beach too, so I guess we're even now."

"So now what do we do?"

"...You got me there."

"...Shower, cream application and snuggles?"

"Shower, cream application and snuggles."

********************

_Two Years later..._

"Alright, just a little bit closer, watch your step. Wait just a little moment...there. Don't drop my hand alright?"

"Agron...it's two in the afternoon and I'm blindfolded in the middle of freakin' nowhere, of course I'm not going to drop your hand!"

"Well, when you see my surprise, you'll understand why I had to do all this shit. Now...step a little closer...don't freak out, I'm going to take your blindfold now. Ready?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay...and...what do you think?"

"..."

"Nasir?"

"..."

"Aren't you going to say anything? I mean, don't you like i- _hmph_!?"

_*Smoochies sounds*_

"...this is my surprise?"

"Our surprise, actually, since it's supposed to be for the both of us."

"The house that I've been dreaming about for years now and that in no way its owners would ever leave it?"

"Well, its owners are actually retiring somewhere in Iowa, at least that's what the little lady told me, so they were about to put it on sale, but thanks to your magnificent hubby who's been checking it out and chatting her up from time to time, I got the first dibs on it. So, whenever you want to, we can move in!"

"Oh god, Agron! ...how about next week?"

"Next week?"

"Next week."

"...'Looks like we gout ourselves a house!"

"...'looks like we got ourselves a _home_."


	30. Pieces-of-resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seashells are hunted and babies are had...

"So, how about this one?"

"Too small."

One seashell got thrown into a pile.

"How about this one?"

"Meh, maybe..."

Another seashell got thrown into another pile.

This was how the couple spent the next afternoon, siting Indian-style in their cabin's living room, bag in hand, their trove inside said bag, trying to categorize which seashells that they'd both spent all morning hunting by the edge of the water (after making sure Agron applied a *lot* of sunscreen, of course) they'd throw away and which ones they would take home.

"So, ready to see my piece of resistance?" Nasir asked as he noticed that they were both on the verge of the end of their respective troves.

"Only if you show me yours at the same time." Agron answered with a smile, about to pull out something that looked big and spiky from his own bag.

"Alright, on the count of three?"

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

They each carefully shook their bag near the carpet floor and when the last remnant of their seashell hunt came rolling down, they both froze in awe.

From Agron's bag had rolled out a huge, white conk. It was one of the most prettiest thing Nasir had ever seen. And when he carefully picked it up and put it by his ear, the sayers were right, he could actually hear the sea.

And from Nasir's own bag came a beautiful black and grey thing, and it was almost as big as the conk that Agron had brought back with him. And when he'd carefully picked it up inside his hands, he could see the afternoon sunlight giving it a multitude of other colors, thanks to their reflection upon it flat surface.

They both looked at everything that they'd found.

"These are real beauties, aren't they?" Nasir couldn't help but say.

And Agron, with a small smile upon his face, responded: "Yeah, I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life."

Bumping their foreheads together, Nasir cheekily said: "Except for me?"

With a soft kiss, his husband answered tenderly: "Except for you, of course."

********************

  
_Two years and a half later..._

"She's a real beauty, isn't she?" Agron whispered to his husband as they were busy staring in absolute awe at the sight in front of them: there, right through the hospital window, inside her little cot, slept their newly-born baby daughter Ava, her surrogate mother Saxa recuperating inside her own room.

Wiping his eyes with his fingers, Nasir leaned his head against Agron's shoulder as he whispered back: "Yeah, I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life."

Turning his head toward his husband, Agron pressed their foreheads together as he asked: "Except for me?"

And with a grin, Nasir booped the taller man on the nose as he answered: "Except for you, of course."

"Ready to take her home?" Agron said as they stepped away from the window and were about to open the wooden door that would take them to their daughter.

"Oh, I was born ready." Nasir answered with a smile, as he was led on inside the room by the hand with the help of his husband, the brand new world of parenting awaiting the two of them and a brand new home awaiting their newest addition, in which contained a huge sea-shell themed nursery.

And its two pieces-of-resistance?

A flat black and grey seashell, along with its companion, a huge white conk.


	31. Dancing all night

"Come on Agron! You gotta put more back into it!"

"I'm trying Nasir, I'm trying! But it'd be less difficult if we weren't wearing this stupid thing."

Nasir couldn't help but smile at his husband: "Oh honey, it's the traditional garb that they use for the dance. If we don't wear it, we won't look like traditional dancers. And quit pouting, alright, this is fun!"

"Easy for you to say, you don't look like a stack-load of bricks when you dance." Agron mumbled to himself as he tried once again to follow the rhythm of the hula music they'd been dancing to (or as for Agron, tried to dance to) for the past half-hour or so.

Because of course Nasir was more gracious than he was and of course he was doing the hula like he'd been doing it ever since he'd been born. 

Stupid hips that can't follow orders and stupid shoulders that went along with them...

But his negative thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt slim arms wrap around his waist from behind and he slightly smiled when he heard Nasir's voice by the side of his head saying: "You just gotta let the rhythm guide you. See? Let me help you out." 

With Nasir's help and with a little bit of time, by the end of the second half-hour they'd been going at it, Agron was finally getting the hang of it all. And by the end of the night, when they were both exhausted and giggling like idiots, Agron couldn't help but agree with his husband:

It had indeed been a lot of fun.

*********

"Papa, papa! Dance with me!" four year-old Ava squealed out when her favorite song came onto the TV. 

Agron frowned and replied: "I don't know sweetie. Papa's not much of a dancer." But her quivering face and his husband's raised eyebrow made him sigh and his resolve dissolve itself. "Alright, alright." he murmured, but raising his own eyebrows, he turned his head and looked over at Nasir, whom had been watching the entire thing with amusement in his eyes. "But, I'm only going to dance if Daddy is going to dance with us. Aren't you going to, daddy?" he said in a mock pleading voice.

And then it was Nasir's turn to get the trembling lips from his baby girl and all he could do at that was smile and get up. "Alright, you two, let's get to it!"

And so, picking up his daughter in his arms, Agron followed his husband to the center of their living room and began bopping and jiving to their little miracle's favorite song, all the while exchanging a look that could only translate to:

"Man, this is the life."


	32. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present and future finally collide...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, that's it! After almost 2 years going, this is the last chapter of this big diddy. I wanna thank everyone who read, kudosed and reviewed this little story of mine. Hope you guys enjoyed it and will continue to enjoy it in the future.
> 
> Thanks! :)

The water had never felt so warm against their skin, their arms had never been holding one another as tightly as they were right now and they'd never felt so relaxed as of this moment.

"Hmm...can't believe this is our last honeymoon night." Agron sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the edge of the huge jacuzzi he and Nasir had been sitting in for the past couple of hours.

"Yeah...it's been quite the trip, right?" Nasir asked in a chuckle as he retrieved his head that had been laying on his husband's chest to look at the taller man in the eye.

Agron couldn't help but smile back and, brushing a wet lock of Nasir's wet hair behind his ear, he said: "Yeah, it has been, but to tell you the truth, as much as I've loved spending all this time traveling, doing activities and most of all, you." to which the other man let out a small laugh, "I'm actually beginning to miss home." he concluded.

Leaning into his husband's tender touch, Nasir closed his eyes as he said: "Yeah, I can't wait to go home too."

They both were quiet for a moment, just enjoying the silence and each other's presence, when Nasir finally coughed out loud to get his husband's attention. Agron turned his head to look at the smaller man and when he saw the serious and questioning look inside the brown eyes looking back at him, he asked with a frown: "What? What is it?"

Swallowing thickly, Nasir finally gave life to the nagging thought that had been haunting him, but in a good way this time around, when he said in a soft voice:

"Listen, I've been thinking for a little bit about something and I really, really wanna talk to you about it." Climbing inside his husband's lap, he continued: "Now you don't have to say anything right away and it doesn't have to be right now, but just hear me out, okay?"

Now Agron was really curious. "Okay...what's going on?" he asked while wrapping his arms around Nasir's lithe form.

And finally, with the smaller man leaning down and whispering by his ear, Agron got his answer:

"I want you and I to have a child together."

And Agron just sat there, eyes wide and his mouth agape. "You wanna what?" he breathed.

Leaning away but still sitting inside Agron's embrace, Nasir said again in a louder voice this time around: "I want us to have a child together." Seeing the shock inside the other man's eyes, Nasir quickly added: "But like I said, it doesn't have to be right now, I'll wait forever if you want to! And it's okay if you don't want one with me, we could get a cat or a dog instead, really I don't care! But-hpmh!" He never got to finish that particular sentence because of the feeling of his husband's soft lips on his and his strong embrace, turning him around and making him the one that was laying against the edge of the jacuzzi.

After taking their mouths apart, Agron was the one now that leaned over and whispered by his husband's ear: "You silly, silly man. Why would I say no to having a child with you, since I've been wanting one almost the first moment that we met?"

Nasir looked at Agron with shock in his eyes as he whispered: "Really? You-you want to?"

And Agron smiled back and responded in a more stronger voice: "Of course, I want to!" He then yelped when he found himself with a handful of Nasir once again, who had jumped inside his husband's arms once again and the both of them laughed like the silly boys that they were.

After a few joyful minutes, Nasir finally stopped laughing and with a smile that was still shining upon his face, he slowly caressed Agron's stubbly jaw as he whispered: "Do you know what would make this night and this honeymoon close out spectacularly?"

Leaning into the tender touch, Agron kissed his husband's palm as he said: "No, what?"

Dragging his untouching hand toward the edge of the jacuzzi, Nasir's soft smile turned to a grin and he responded:  
"You...taking me into your arms...and making love to your husband... right here, right now." And Agron couldn't help but grin when he noticed a familiar golden crown dangling inside his husband's hand, before making its way on top of his long-haired head. And, with a commanding stare and a wolfish smile, the smaller man added lustfully: "After all, your king commands it."

And Agron, ever the dutiful soldier, followed his liege's order and turning his husband around once more so that they were back-to-chest, held his love tightly against him as he slowly prepared the other man and closed his eyes blissfully when he entered Nasir in one swift motion, biting at the smaller man's neck while feeling the sharp sting of nails against his forearm.

Back and forth, back and forth they rocked together, making the water of the jacuzzi swish all around them and when the pace between them picked up, making some of it fall upon the ground right next to them. But neither of them cared about whatever damages that they were causing, they could dry everything later. Right now, all they both cared was...

_"Oh god, Agron! Shit, Agron! There, right there! Don't stop, please!"_

_"Fuck Nasir, you're so...everything! You're everything! I'll never stop! It feels too good!"_

Their mouths met, tongues battling and lips knocking over sloppily, their embrace too tight and their speed too fast to properly kiss and finally, with one final stroke of the hand and one final thrust inside infinite warmth, the both of them came together, eyes closed tightly and teeth slightly biting one another's lips. And at last, they could finally breathe, as Agron and Nasir slumped against one another, in a more relaxed embrace this time around and they both couldn't help but chuckle a bit when they saw the cardboard crown gently float right beside them.

And then later that night, when they got both into bed and the honeymooners held one another tightly, Nasir finally asked: "Why don't we wait a bit to have a child? After, we have all the time in the world for all that stuff, right?"

Agron kissed his love on the forehead and whispered against it: "Yeah, yeah we do."

And then:

_"After you graduate?"_

_"After I graduate."_

*************************

_"We're home!" Nasir called out excitedly as he and his husband passed through the threshold of their apartment the next afternoon._

_Both Duro and Saxa were waiting for them, smiling widely. They hugged the returning newlyweds and, as the pair settled their many suitcases on the floor, Agron noticed his little brother looking at them in a bit of antsy way._

_Agron raised a suspicious eyebrow at his brother. "What?", he dared to ask..._

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Leave me a kudos or a comment and tell me what you thought. Thanks! :)


End file.
